Chain of Events
by CoryS
Summary: Olivia Benson gets in a car accident, forced to shoot a guy and well altogether has a bad day. EO later on in chapters. Bad summary but good story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Well basically this story is about Olivia having a bad day, and things escalating from there...a lot._**

**_The story is not finished, and I don't know if it will ever be finished with my never ending ideas for it. So I want reviews if I get reviews then you'll get chapters hopefully better ones. smiles Anyway here goes nothing._**

**_Pairings: Not till way later in the chapters. And its definetly gonna be EO, unless I get some kind of epiphany and make it someone else like...well you'll see. :)_**

**_Italicized words mean that olivia is thinking.

* * *

_**

**_Chain of Events_**

**_Ch.1 Day 1_**

**_September 3, 2004 7:00 am_**

'BEEP,BEEP,BEEP' The alarm clock sounded. Not wanting to get up, she edged her fingers over the radios' buttons to find the snooze button. _Ten minutes and I will be good, just ten short minutes. Besides as much as I do for the SVU unit, they owe me one. _Hitting the key, She welcomed the silence. Wondering if she should call in sick, she just nodded off to her deep slumber. Forty five minutes later she woke up from what seemed to be a horrific, reoccuring nightmare. Reading the time, she made out the number 7:00 am.

_Great know I am just going to get yelled at for a good while by non other than Cragen._ Although in all fairness, she should get a raise if anything else. As it is Olivia got frequent headaches after most cases. _Maybe I should take a couple of weeks off. Cragen would be shocked, Elliot estatic. Estatic because he knew I needed it not that I would be leaving, I hope. In fact her leaving would force Elliot to work with either Munch or Fin. He would rather have Fin, I already know. Everyone loved Munch's good humor but his paroniod, fafetched government theories would drive people nuts._ Only about a minute longer Liv laid there. Sitting up straight, she slid her feet to her apartments' cold hardwood floors._ I should really carpet this room at least._ Finally standing up her eyes were still glazed, judgement still masked._ I don't even remember what time I went to bed last night, or this morning._

Gathering her pants and snearkers, not thinking of what she was wearing, bolted out of her apartment door with her car keys. Olivia left the building leaving her apartment unlocked. Falling into her kind of old Toyota Camry, the engine throttled up and she drove to work.

Being overly exhausted from a previous SVU case that touched close to home, she came close to smashing into numerous cars. Of course being a cop, Olivia wouldn't have left her apartment open. Especially in Manhattan, New York, but right now that was the farthest thing on her mind. All she wanted to do was go in to work, not get shot, come home and sleep.

Finally she did hit one car. Leaving a pretty ugly dent in some guy's car. _Ah, shit, I don't have the money to pay for this...I bet this guy is gonna give me a lot of trouble._ Both drivers parked there car and Olivia stepped out of the car with her insurance papers and other stuff. Slamming the door closed a tall muscular man stepped down from his truck. _Figures that guy would have a truck. He musk get girls like all the time. Maybe he is rich and won't mind paying for the minimal damage to his truck. That would be like so freakin' awesome. And that would just make my day._

Hey are you alright?" the mystery guy asked.

"Yeah sure, thanks. But I think your trucks' rear end has seen better days. But, you probably have somewhere more important to be." Olivia Benson replied. _Great, that is just wonderful! He wears a suit. That must mean he has money. Finally something is going right. And his caloane is not cheap smelling. But then again, Elliot wears a suit to work. Whatever._

"Ha, your a women of humor I see. I am Brian Kent. Maybe we should talk about how we can work this out over...a cup of coffee or dinner maybe?" Brian said. Know what Olivia would say.

_This guy is a real lady's man, I bet. But I haven't been on a decent date for so long, and this isn't a date its...Hell I don't know what it is. All I know is its free dinner with a guy not from my unit._

"Well I do my best. I am Olivia Benson. Nice name Brian, and nice...suit. Dinner would be great how about tomorrow night at about 8 pm?" she finished.

"Yeah sure well, I need some contact info you know?" He said trying to sound as friendly as possibly with his deep exotic voice.

"Of course, but now come to think of it, tomorrow night won't work how about the following night, on thursday?"she asked hopefully still getting dinner with a really awesome guy.

"No problem, actually that would work out better for me." Brian finished.

_Oh my freakin God! This guy is so perfect, I hate the day when I find out why he's so great. There must be some flaw. But screw the flaw. I wonder where this guy, Brian, is from. I will find out in um..thursday._

"Ready to take down my number?" Olivia finished as Brian scrambled to get a piece of paper or address book out. She liked that he was organized as well. He nodded and she called out her digits.

"Ok. 724-9839. My cell is 253-4989..oh crap I have to run. I am already late to work. But I will talk to you soon I guess." Olivia said running back to her car. Brain did the same and they left the parking area, Olivia got to work at 7:50 pm. now two hours and 50 minutes late.

* * *

**_A little later that day_**

**_7:52 am_**

**_Station house._**

Throwing her coat on her desk chair she managed to see Elliot bringing his trademark two mugs of coffee.Finally she arrived at work forgetting her make up as well. She knew she looked better without make up but she insisted on wearing it as akind of 'safeguard'. Olivia foolishly believed that no one would want to attack some one who contained little or no ounce of sex appeal at all. _Come to think of it that's probably why Brian Kent decided to talk to me. Oh yeah, I still got game._

_And here Elliot comes with whatever wise crack he is bound to have. Then he would laugh like it was so funny. Ok so it usually was but whatever I didn't really care. Cause it would be worth it to see Elliot's face fall into a smile. With his brilliant blue eyes, you could just swim forever in them. But when he was angered at some criminal they would turn into 'eyes of steel'. Piercing through the perp. unforgiving. Elliot is like a chameleon, the moment he steps out of that interrogation room, he changes right back to the Elliot we all are so accustomed to. _Olivia was always glad at those two things that kept her apart from Elliot. (1) he is her partner and (2) he is married. Number two is a major one. The way Elliot cared for his family was so amazing and remarkable. So respectable.

She was so disgusted at how her day was going, she couldn't even say much to her partner. He could read her mind so well it seemed. Coffee always worked wonders for her, like most. But not today. Olivia would need a miracle to wake up completly.

"Thanks El, I needed this." She said drinking the cup of steaming coffee before putting her head on top of her keyboard.

"Good morning Olivia, and its so nice of you to join the land of the living." her partner joked.

"Ugh...Morning Elliot." Olivia managed to squeeze out. She was still exuasted, hardly sleeping at all last night.This job was really taking its toll, if not physically then definetly mentally. _Maybe talking to the shrink wouldn't be so bad after all. How many years have I been here? Six...six long years. And look at Elliot always worried about something, someone, but never himself. What a great guy. Anyways, better stop sitting here like this just...reflecting, and say something._

Olivia lifted her head to speak but before she could do this Elliot talked. _Crap, too late. Here we go again._

"Is there something I should know? Did something happen to you on your way to work?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

Pointing down Elliot made clear what problems she made with her clothes. Also noticing she wore no make up. She was only wearing a tiny black cami.

"Oh, shit!. What's next?" Olivia practically yelled. The only thing that had gone half way right was meeting Brian. And she wasn't sure if she would live to regret it or be completly thrilled about it.

"You want me to go get a shirt for you?" Elliot said trying hard not to laugh at his ailing partner.He knew why she wore what she did to work, and if there was ever to be a sign that she needed sleep, then this was it.

"No thanks, I have a shirt in my locker.." Cragen opened the door to his office and called them in.

"Liv, Elliot! Come in here!" sounding in his usual almost mad attitude.

Catching a quick glance at each other, Stabler and Benson entered Capt. Cragen's office.

"Okay guys we have a new case, unfortunately, there are five victims. They were all attacked at the same time. Now either we are looking for five suspects or one that somehow managed to kidnap them all at once." Cragen finishes handing two evidence bags to the SVU detectives. By now Olivia grabbed a jacket and no one noticed anything.

Looking through the bag there was a glave with a drop of blood on the tip of the thumb, three pencils and a bottle of vodka that was partially broken. This showed them that the suspect(s) were most likely drunk and sloppy. And sloppy meant this was one of their first attacks.

* * *

**_Want more? Then send me reviews._**

**_I want and need feed back people! _**

**_And don't worry I have lots more where this came from. :)_**


	2. Primary Detective: Olivia Benson

**_Okay thanks for your review Dramawitsvu17! So well, without further adu, here is Chapter 2!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2. Primary Detective: Olivia Benson_**

**_The Hayes' Apartment_**

**_4 pm_**

Johnathon Hayes, Mike Hayes, George Hayes, Rick Hayes and James Douglas. All were brothers and all were suspects. Arriving at their apartment later the same day, Olivia was given the case. Walking up two flights of stairs, she began to feel woozy, stumbling and almost falling backward. But Elliot, directly behind her, caught and helped stable her position.

"I am okay Elliot thanks." Olivia said expecting Elliot to say something about it.

"Alright." Elliot said half believing her. Besides there was nothing he could do about it. Everytime he tried to help her or get through to Olivia she would only push him away. Elliot knew how strong Olivia was or at least tried to be. And as a result she didn't let anyone in to her world. She didn't want anyone to know of the pain she went through all her life and even now. But you could see it in her eyes. Her eyes told her life story.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.' Elliot banged upon the wooden door.

"Open up, POLICE!" Olivia then yelled after the Hayes brothers not complying.

"Whatada ya want?" One of the Hayes brothers yelled. He had a distinctive New Yorker accent. Which always made Olivia laugh. Elliot knew why and just ignored it.

"We need to speak to you for a moment." Olivia told him.

As Benson finished speaking these last words the brother named Johnathon started to walk out. "Well, there are four other brothers you can talk to, I am off to.."

"Wait buddy, your not going anywhere." Elliot told him as he stopped Johnathon from walking out.

Opening the doors Olivia motioned for Elliot to call for Munch and Fin for backup. _Oh boy, I hope this will be an easy one. But by the looks of it it isn't going to be. But then again, to look on the bright side, I never get to shoot my gun hardly. I wanna shoot something, need to shoot something. Why did Cragen make me the primary? That was the last thing I wanted to do today. Well whatever lets us get through this damn case quicker._

I'm sorry for my brothers' rudeness, of course you can come in detectives. Anything for such a beautiful woman like yourself. My brother, Mike is not too fond of police people but you, my, you are a treasure. Are you sure you a policewoman? Your beauty surpasses your job dicription by far."George said in a way that caused even Olivia to blush.

"Thank you, George but uh, we really need to speak with all of you, including Mike." Olivia said looking over at Elliot he was shocked that she took the compliment so..so freely. Wow, she must be exhausted or something.

"Of course detective...I don't believe you gave me your name."

"I am Benson this is Stabler, Fin and Munch." Olivia finished as fin and munch arrived. Entering the Hayes' residence, Olivia forgot that these men brutally raped and tortured five innocent women. Letting their appearance, attitude and suave personalities escape her. Elliot gave his partner a small nudge, wondering why she was acting so strangely.

Understanding the nudge, Olivia transformed to her old self seemingly.

"So Mr. Hayes, we need an alibi for your whereabouts on July 29th 2004."

"May I ask why?"

"Five women came into the station this morning, August 2, and gave us five names, your five names." Olivia questioned all of them.

All of a sudden Mike Hayes, a small portly young man with a beard and mustache, roughly 26 years old give or take, came bursting out with a .44 mil. handgun. With everyone on guard, the detectives were all standing pointing their guns at Mike Hayes.

"I didn't do squat! All I did was catch the bitches! George and the rest are the ones who stuck it to them!" Mike suddenly outbursted.

"Well, that is a good enough confession for me, how bout you Elliot?"

"Yep, good enough for me too, Hayes brothers, your under arrest for the rapes and assult on Michelle Davis, Jennifer Alcry, Amanda Sturncoat, Alisha and Berlin Jackson."

As he finished reading them their rights, Mike Hayes charged at Benson while she tried to calm him down. Olivia got the gun away from Mike but was forced to shoot him.

Fin whipped out his cell phone to call a bus and the team of detectives managed to arrest the rest of the hayes brothers and pile two of them into Fin and Munch's car while taking the other two in Elliot's and Olivia's car.

"Hey El, I am going to ride with Mike to the hospital, see if I can get any info about the kidnap."

"Okay" Elliot said.

He knew Olivia would feel guilty about shooting that, that rapist, a guy not even deserving to be felt anything for . But that was just the kind of person Olivia Benson was, kind, caring and lovable.

**7 pm**

Olivia turned up at the station with the news of Mike Hayes' passing. Which meant that the Hayes brothers were free to go with no real evidence other than Mike Hayes' outburst that could not be documented. The test results didn't come back from the lab yet either so there was nothing that could hold them, with no law to bind them.

* * *

**_Okay well I hoped you liked this chapter. Send me reviews. If you have any ideas or suggestions than tel me! _**

**_I need feedback if you want more chapters!_**


	3. Guilt

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, unfortuanately. Although I do own Brian Kent. :)_**

**_Pairings:No one_**

**_Chapter Rating: K_**

**_A/N: Still not completly finished with this chapter, I have gotten some very good ideas, at least I think, and so at least two chapters should be up soon. But please review!_**

_**Chapter 3. Guilt**_

**_Same day at the Station._**

"Look Olivia you know its not your fault right?" Stabler tried to convince her. Although it didn't really matter cause she would only continue to beat her self up about it. But he had to try anyway.

"Isn't it?" Olivia asked rhetorically.

Six years of partnership and Elliot was only just beginning to scratch the surface. Just beginning to see beyond Olivia's well structured facade. Stabler was determined to find out what she was really about. Whenever he gazed into her deep chocolate eyes he saw such a pain in her that no one should ever now. Never once has he or anyone for that matter, seen Olivia truly happy. Sure she had an occasional smile that lit up a room that she would grace everyone with at certain unpredictable times. No wonder why Brian Cassidy fell for her.

_/Flashback/_

He remebered that first day. She was just a rookie. Elliot Stabler had been with the unit for almost two years. Of course he regretted even having a partner but as soon as his first foot hit Cragen's office, Elliot was enthrawled with her. As everyone in the office was. John pretty much drooled over her, Cassidy was foaming at the mouth like a rapid dog and Jefferies, well she was glad to have another female in the room. Then came that first deadly introduction.

"Hello detective, my name is Det. Olivia Benson, and your my new partner I presume?"

The way she said it was so funny. She was fresh out of the police academy and the way she put detective before her name. You could almost see her eyes lighting up like wildfire. So enticing and wonderful. Peering from the outside looking at the beautiful woman with the perfectly smooth olive skin, Munch called Elliot out to greet his then happy family.

"Hey El" Kathy said to her husband. Elliot and Kathy embraced each other for a quick while.

"Hey Kathy, I want you to meet my new partner, Hey Dickie and Lizzie." Det. Stabler said talking to his kids in mid sentence. Olivia was standing in the 'background' so to speak, nervous he thought. Slightly touching Benson's arm to guide her to him, she walked a few step until aligned with Elliot.

"Kathy, I'd like you to meet my partner Olivia Benson."

"Its...a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stabler..." Olivia said, almost trembling. It was as if she could see the burning hatred in Kathy's eyes.

"You too detective, but call me Kathy, Mrs. Stabler makes me sound so old." Kathy finished trying to sound calm and not bothered by anything. As if she had to compete for her husband's affection. But Kathy knew that she already won it, years before. So she shrugged it off and returned to her normal jubilant self.

"Li...livia?" one of the twins answered.

"Hey little fella, you must be Dickie, right?" Olivia asked, bending down to Dickie's level. Everyone noticed she had a natural ease with children and that would always come in handy with certain cases.

"Yep, do you like me?"

"Of, course I like you buddy." Olivia said. At this point, Lizzie had joined her brother by her side. A couple minutes passed and their mother called them back to her side.

"And so that makes you Kathleen?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Kathleen added. Everyone was surprised at how the children took so well to Olivia.

From that day it all started. Unknowingly to Elliot though, he never suspected it. Never suspected that what he saw in Kathy's eye was just the slightest bit of jealousy. And he never would, for a while.

_/Flashback/_

****

****

**_Cragen's Office_**

"Hey Elliot can you come in here for a moment?" Don asked.

"Yeah Captain."

"What do you need?" Elliot asked.

"Do you know what is going on with Olivia? She has been acting different." the captain asked.

Knowing all his detectives needed a break, especially Olivia, who took no sick days or leave.

"Well she is just having a bad day, she got into an accident this morning and woke up for work a couple of hours late." Stabler finished.

"Accident? What happened?"

"She was driving to the station this morning and hit the back of another car. No body got hurt and the guy let her go only asking for dinner. And the wierd thing was is that she accepted. And I think that must have shool her up a little."

"Well why does she feel guilty about Mike Hayes' death? I know she shot him but she was only defending herself." Cragen finished.

"Yeah and I told her that but that is just the kind of person she is." Elliot replied.

"I know it is, I am going to try to give her time off or put her on desk duty before she burns out."

"Good luck with that." Elliot jokingly said as Cragen called for Olivia to come in next.

"What's up Captain, new case?" Benson said trying to sound alert. But everyone knew she was half asleep.

"Uh, no Olivia, I know your not going to want to but I think you should..."

"Should what captain?" Olivia asked.

"Well I think you should take some time off or just be on desk duty. Your choice which, but how about it?" Cragen asked through gritted teeth.

"Wh...Is this because of me shooting that guy? You think I am like going crazy or something and just gonna go around shooting every rapist around? Cause believe me, if I was going to go off like that. Well I would have done it by now..." Benson paused to think about what she just said, "But don't tell that to Huang." She finished with somewhat of a smile on her face.

_Wouldn't that be a funny piece of irony? Me, a cop, being thrown in the cazy house. Puts a smile on my face just thinking of it. It is too bad that no one can ever have a normal conversation with George Huang. He always analyzes every single word you say. One day I started talking to him and ended up being forced to have a long, long, oh and did I mention long, session with him. Not to fond of telling others how I feel. Guess you could say I am like a bottled up thing of...something that's bottled up. _

_While on vacation I should be able to get to know Brian Kent better. Unless dinner was really only dinner over insurance talk. Doubt it though. I know I surprised Cragen with me wanting to take days off. A girl can only go so long without...without a life. But hey I couldn't go much longer if I wanted to. Last time I ate was, well I don't fully remember. Perhaps it was a day ago. All I am concerned about is sleeping, my eyes are like scratchy sweaters you get on christmas that you pretend you like when you actually hate them. If only there was an off switch to my brain, I could sleep maybe a whole night. If I thought aloud all the time, boy, what rambling would come out. But maybe I will take some of my case files home catch up on the oh so dreaded paperwork.__ I will just go home and watch some tv, I hope Jag is on, love that show. _

"No of course not, and yeah I believe you would have. Personally I wouldn't be too bothered about you going around killing rapists but that stays between us two."

"Well my day just got a whole lot better. Sure I could stand to take some days off. How many can I have?" Olivia asked whick shocked Elliot and Cragen who thought it would be ten times harder than this.

"Um...you can have 2 weeks if you want, everyone knows you deserve it." Don told her."

"Okay great, thanks. I will just get some of my things and leave now alright?"

"Sure we will call you if we need you for anything, but only as a last resort okay." Cragen said thinking that he could of phrased that differently.

Understanding Olivia left Cragen's office with her partner.

"Well, see you in a week or two..." Benson told Elliot before he cut her off.

"A week or two? You are supposed to take two."Elliot replied.

"Yeah, well youknow me. Busy little bee.And besides what are you trying to do kick me out?" Olivia finished as she gatered her blongings and left for her apartment.

Munch andFinjust walked in from where ever it is that they came from.

"Where is she going?" Munch asked Elliot.

"Cragen gave her some time off, and get this she actually took it." Elliot said.

"Well Baby Girl deserves it." Fin put in when phones started to ring and the detectives went back to work.

* * *

**_I feel Ishouldadd something here but I don't know what...so for right now this is all._**

**_Cory_**


	4. Plotting

**Thanks for reviewing for those who did! **

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Plotting_**

**_The Hayes Brothers' Apartment._**

_**7:00pm**_

"Okay we have to finda way to get back at that cold hard bitch for killing our brother!" Johnathon spoke for the first time since the incident. Out of all of them he was the closet to Mike.

"Don't worry John, we will and in such a way to make her never forget what she did that day." George told him. Trying to comfort him. George being the most intellectual brother thought up everything. All of a sudden a loud knock thrashed upon their wooden door.

"Who is there?" James Hayes yelled.

"Its...its Jennifer Alcry, the woman you and your brothers...raped." Jennifer managed to say. She was still traumatized but her anger caused by detective Benson far out weighed the trauma.

"Uh..okay, come in I guess." George spoke shocked, he was surprised she would have the guts to stand up to all of her rapists at once.

"I um...I know you want to get back at Olivia Benson. And so do I for my own reasons. Maybe we could work together to give Benson what she deserves." Jennifer Alcry suggested, still trembling.

"Well this is awkward but what were you thinking of doing?" George asked.

"Olivia Benson is a special victims unit detective, so.." Jenneifer continued trying to think things through.

"So...what?" Johnathon said.

"So, we could break into her apartment, freak her out a little, or alot, and have a little fun for us guys!" George finished for Jennifer.

They decided to start Benson's terrorization that evening when she'd surely be home. And Jennifer Alcry knew the address in which Olivia intrusted to all of her victims with. The Hayes brothers, and Jennifer Alcry crammed into her black SUV and headed in the direction of Olivia Benson's apartment. Thirty minutes of driving, and they arrived at 7: 40. They left their own place at 7:10 hoping everything would go through smoothly as they all planned.

* * *

**_Yeah its short, but this chapter was only needed to establish what they were going to do. _**

**_Anyway, please review! _**

**_Cory :)_**


	5. Problems at home

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own it of course._**

**_PAIRINGS: Not till later chapters_**

**_CHAPTER 5: Problems at home._**

* * *

It wasn't until 12:15 untill Elliot gathered his things to leave for home. He had worked eighteen hours that day, and only eight of them were required. Days like these took its toll on everyone. Elliot was exhausted, Kathy furious. And their kids, well, Lizzie and Dickey were too young to see the anger in the mother's eyes. Maureen and Kathleen understood but ignored it all. One day Elliot would be forced to pay his price for it all. And he would pay for it unexpectantly. 

Leaving the station until tommorrow, Detective Elliot Stabler starts his Volvo's engine. Passing a food store on the home, he thought he'd pick up groceries as a kind of...'piece offering.'

Another day goes by and another rape is committed. Its horrible but I will solve it, I have to. Always do. And no matter what Kathy will always be mad at me. Why? Cause she's mad that I am trying to provide for my family. But I guess I do spend too much time at work. Hell, sometimes I feel I know more about my partner than my own wife.Maybe I should take a vacation with her. My wife that is. Olivia really should also. But we could go somewhere exotic, like the carribbeans or just the Barbadoes. Family vacation or just the two of us? Don't know can't think of that right now. Now its time to suffer the consequences of the job.

Just as he was thinking about everything and anything, his Motorolla serviced cell phone rung.

"Hello, Stabler."

"Hey Elliot, are you coming home now?" Kathy asked agitated that her husband worked such long hours.

"Yeah I am, did you need something from the store?"Stabler spoke into the phone getting ready to turn around.

"Just some milk and a carton of eggs."

"Okay, I just past the store so I will be home soon. How are the kids?"

"Sleeping, Dickie doesn't understand why you can't put him to bed sometimes."

"I know and I am sorry about that, well, how was Maureed today?" Elliot asked, quiltly trying to change the subject.

"She's...how she always is...Maureen." Kathy said. Not knowing what else to say she claimed she had to go take care of something and hung up. But Elliot knew there was nothing to take care of at 12:20 in the morning but sleep. They would surely talk of it later. Finally getting home from the store. there sat Kathy, obviously mad.

"hey Kathy, boy I sure missed you today!" Elliot said trying ot lighten the mood.

"um...I love you." he added.

"Elliot don't play around with me, we need to talk." Kathy answered. Putting the groceries in the refrigerator, they both sat down to have a talk.

"So what's up honey."

"Cut the crap Elliot, I can't keep going like this."

"Like what, what's wrong this time?"

"What's not wrong El? You work all day, the kids and I never see you and whenever I ask you about the job you always just say...nothing or just the usual." Kathy Paused for a moment.

"That's because I don't want to bring what I do at work home with me. I don the best I can to provide for my family Kathy."

"Really? Cause you never talk tome anymore. Its always Olivia. Whenever you have a problem its Olivia whom you go to for comfort! I am your wife Elliot and you are with Olivia more than me." she angrily finished.

"Look, I know its bad and I will try to take some time off Kathy, I don't want to lose you." Elliot said trying to make her understand.

As Kathy began to speak again, Elliot's cell phone rung again. Seeing that it was the hospital he had to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Dr. Mason from the NYC emergency room, calling for det. Olivia Benson who I believe to be your partner.

"Yes." Elliot answered trying to rush him.

"Well, detective Stabler, Olivia Benson was omitted at 12:40 to the hospital this morning. For our policy we call the family of the severly injured and our records showed no signs of living family and so we decided to notify you for this...specific situation."

"What specific situation?" Stabler asked motioning for Kathy to stay.

"It would appear that Det. Benson was brutally attacked and raped. She was called in by one of her neighbors."

"Okay I will be there soon. Can you tell me the room numver please?"

"Its room 208, but we are not letting her have visitors for more than 15 minutes right now." the doctor finished.

"Okay thank you."

Elliot said while hanging up, completly shocked. For some reason he never thought something like this would ever happen to Olivia. His good friend for over six years. Turning around he caught the look on his wife's face as she began talking.

"What is it now? Another victim?" Kathy said finally fed up.

"in a way...it is Olivia, she got hurt and doesn't have any family. I am sorry but I promise..." He started in but got cut off.

"No El, no more empty promises, if you go then that is it. I am leaving."

"Kathy don't be so bitter you have to understand, Olivia and I are friends."

"And you and I are married!"

At that last word, Elliot didn't know what else to say. He loved his wife but he knew he couldn't just let Olivia down. For all those times she's been there for him, it was now his turn to be there for here. So he turned around and left.

* * *

**_Okay, everyone, finally getting closer to EO! Please Review!_**

**_Cory_**


	6. Olivia's Surprise

**_Littlesweetcupcake: yeah, I shouldn't of had Elliot picked between his family and Olivia, but I couldn't help it. It gives me so many great ideas for later chapters now. :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: So, I obviously don't own it. D.W. does. Song lyrics aren't mine, their Martina Mcbride's 'Concrete Angel.'_**

**_Chapter 6: Olivia's Surprise._**

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Using the key Olivia gave her, Jennifer turned the door knob, motioning for the Hayes brothers to be quiet. Whispering Johnathon spoke.

"So who get's her first?"

"I am the oldest so I do, but first let's look around she might have something good." George replied.

Entering the studio apartment for the first time, the Hayes brothers and Jennifer Alcry looked around. Seeing only clothes and other things of little or no value. "So cops are poor." George laughed.

There Olivia was just laying there, unexpectantly sleeping. "Okay get the supplies ready, I don't want to be here for this, I got you in you do the rest." Jennifer said, handing Geroge and Johnathon the rope, wooden stick and a knife. As the fromer victim no accessory to a crime, Jennefer fled the crime scene.

Being the leader of the group, George grabbed her arms and tied them to each bed post. Knowing Olivia would wake up James Hayes held down her legs and began tying them down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Olivia yelled, abrubtly waking up.

"Shut up bitch!" George said while putting on a shirt gag over her mouth. Taking time to unzip his pants the brothers began their torture.

"Oh, this is gonna be a good fuck." James crudly said awaiting his turn.

"MMP...UMM." Olivia tried to talk.

"Make a sound again and we will cut you!" Rick spoke up. Remebering when whe was raped by her father in 1995, she remained quiet. Shutting her eyes. Finally finishing undressing, George ruthlessly tor Olivia's cloth's, stripping her to her complete nudeness. Slowly he began touching all over her body. Caressing each breast. Thrusting into her harder and harder till he reached his climax. Removing Olivia's gag he warned her not to scream.

"Ugh, em.." panted Olivia moaning with pain wishing this was all a horrible nightmare.

"Tell me who fucks the best?"

"NO!" she screamed with her stubborn attitude still shining through.

"Rick hit her in the face for the third time.

"Say it dammit!"

But she continually disobeye her attacker's command. Using his knife, George stabbed Olivia in her stomach and then thrusted the knife into her as hard as he could. Theygot off of her and gathered their things to leave. They left her bloodied and broken. Thanks to her victim that she was sympythetic to, she layed in her bloodied sheets tied to each bed post with countless broken bones and abouve all she was raped. She thought she would never be a victim again, but like Captain said in the beginning, you can't pic the vic. Now almost unconscious a neighbor, Mrs. Thorton, came by when her attackers left her door open.

"oh my God!" her neighbor exclaimed. Running to call 911. It was all over now.The hard part anyway. She knew she would have to testify and go through the whole 'vic' senario.

* * *

**_Yeah Its short. But I didn't want to add a whole bunch of useless stuff to make it longer. :) Anyways, REVIEW please!_**

**_CoryS!_**


	7. Hospital visits and Regrets

**_Littlesweetcupcake: Yeah, I know the last chapter was rushed but I didn't want to drag it out. This chapter is more detailed I think._**

**_TVCowgurl: I meant she not whe, typo. And I didn't want to spend a whole couple of paragraphs about that. It was just to establish that she was raped before. _**

**_Tia-ballerina: And I know know one has seen Olivia as upset and sensitive as I have written her to be, but she was attacked and that changed her. So I hope that answered your review. And thanks for you review, it gave me something to work with for later on in this story.:)_**

**_Samness: Ihad Elliot call her 'Baby girl', because I saw in an episode that Fin called Olivia 'baby girl.' Sorry if you don't like it but don't worry. There is not going to be much of that name being usedanymore._**

**_Thanks for everyone who reviewed. _**

**_Chapter7 Hospital Visits and Regrets._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Not mine Dick Wolf owns it._**

**_Pairings: Olivia and Elliot, kind of. Not completly._**

**_A/N: Remember Brian Kent? He is going to be in this chapter. :)_**

* * *

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP. Olivia just got out of surgery. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Two of them was a heart monitor and breathing tube. She had an IV in her arm and around her nose. 

"Oh my God, those sick bastards hurt her pretty bad." Elliot thought. He now saw her as a woman, a victim. Not as his partner like he has for so long. If only he could have been there. He could have prevent it. But now it was too late. Elliot knew he would do whatever to help her through this. She had to get through this. He did not know what he would do without his true love. He saw that Olivia was slightly awake.

Stabler was still shocked that this had happenened to her. But why? Just because she was a cop didn't give her some kind of safety shield from this kind of thing. After all she was a woman before cop. Elliot was seeing that for the first time in 6 years. How would he talk to her? Would she let him? Asking himself this over and over he stood at the room's beginning, contemplating what to do, if to do anything at all. But he already lost his wife, long before Kathy gave him that ultimatum. Neither of their hearts were into working it out. Yes, it was his fault but it Kathy shared some of the blame as well. She didn't and couldn't understand the pain and everything that came with his job. No one except Olivia knew. Olivia was his redemption. His last chance at truly living. His life began and ended with her, without her he was nothing.

Seeing a nurse for the first time. Realizing that she was in the room the whole time Elliot became slightly embarrased. Seeing this see gathered bandages she changed Olivia with among other things and started to leave the room. Coming back to reality, Elliot asked the nurse about Olivia. Knowing it would be a long while till he got the whole story from Olivia. And he accepted that.

"Excuse me nurse, I am detective Elliot Stabler, could you tell me who dialed 911?"

"Yes, it was one of her neighbors, Mrs. Thorton, found her apartment open. She said that she thought Miss. Benson might have been robbed so she went in to check if Miss Benson was okay. When she entered her bedroom she found her naked and tied to her bed posts."

"And did you call NYPD Special Victims Unit like your required?" "No, at the time we doubted her survival, and still do actually. We saw no rush was needed and that it could just wait till morning. And since we notified you we figured that you would just handle it."

"Okay, fine, but what exactly is wrong with her?" Elliot asked trying to hold back his anger.

"Well, she has a severe concussion. Her lung collapsed that's why we have her put the breathing tube down her throat. Her inner thigh bone is broken as is her wrist and two ribs. She has some vaginal trauma." The nurse finished.

"Vaginal Trauma?"

"Yeah, we did a rape kit but when she was first brought in her...attackers, thrusted a knife inside her. She suffered a lot of blood loss. She also had a stab wound but that was the easiest of the injuries. The surgery took about 5 hours."

With those last words, Olivia mumbled something.

"Well I will leave you alone with her,if you have anymore questions just page Dr. Mason."

"Okay thanks." Elliot spoke to the nurse as the door closed behind her. He was fighting like hell to not breakdown. Grabbing a desk chair, he sat beside the woman who became more than his partner. Softly touching her hand, she starting pulliong away, pulling away in pain, and fear. Elliot's heart bled for her. If only she could see how much he wanted to help her.

"It's ok Liv, you don't have to be scared its just me." He paused, seeing how much she was suffering.

"Uh...," she spit out,"...El?"

"Yeah, its me baby girl, don't worry your going to be okay now." Stable spoke trying to comfort her. Her eyes looked directing into Elliot's and he was grateful for that.

"Well, COUGH, at least I won't have to do any paperwork for a good while." Olivia said trying to remain strong. Strong like the Olivia everyone knew, even through the pain. But it was horrible. She thought about 'it' constantly, she tried to block out the images but everytime she closed her eyes, images came flooding back.

"No, no you won't.." Elliots' voice trailed off. Thinking to himself how she could possibly be talking this much. He has seen people with severe concussions and they all could barely talk. Being curious he stood up and picked up Olivia's clipboard that told of her injuries. _Hm..._he thought to himself, _the nurse said severe but the docter sad minor. Must of been a mistake. Well that's better...a little anyway._

He couldn't believe he was at a loss of words, so for countless minutes, they both sat or layed there in complete silence. "Do you know what happened?" Elliot began.

"Yes of course I do El, unfortunately, the nurse told me the medical stuff." She said her voice wavering with each word. She was just trying to hold it all together for her, for Elliot. She couldn't bare Elliot thinking it was his fault. Olivia knew he would. She didn't blame him. She couldn't blame him. But she could blame herself. She was so vulnerable. But no one would ever know it. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry, she couldn't. If only she was more awake, more, more alert. She was a cop, she should have known better. Yet no one could see her cry. Because of her own selfish pride. Not even Elliot, the man she knew she loved. The man she knew she couldn't be the same around.

"I am, uh, so sorry Liv. This should have never happened to you.I swear I am gonna kill those bastards who did this to you. Its all my fault." Elliot spoke with such anger and such passion in his eyes. Olivia had never seen Elliot in this light.

"How El? How is this you fault? Remember Cragen said we don't pic the vic. And Elliot, it shouldn't happen to anybody but it does everyday. I am not any better that it shouldn't happen to me. And what could you have done to prevent this? Nothing." Olivia finished closing her eyes for a moment trying to hold it together.

"I could of and should have given you a protective detail when the Hayes Brothers threatened you." Elliot told her, beginning to get upset himself.

"Come here hold my hand." Liv told him. Surprised that when she did she kind of cringed, Olivia knew why but still grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Look I am thankful you are here now. I am not saying I am all peachy and great. Actually I am very far from it. Saying otherwise would be complete bullshit! Now its going to take a long while for me to return to my tough normal self. If I ever do. I can't just go through this by myself and I refuse to. And that's where I need you. Your my partner El, and my best friend. I am mentally broken and I need my best friend to help me mend. It hurts just being so open to you Elliot but its high time that I am. I know all our cases' victims would have brokedown and cried by now. But I can't and won't to bring myself to that level, to being that...that weak. And what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." As Liv finished she chocked down her upset feelings.

"You know I am going to be here for you Liv, but crying doesn't make you weak Olivia. I already know how strong you are and can be. You don't have to keep trying to prove yourself. We have been together for six years and you should not be afraid to let me in. I would hope you would know I could never hurt you and that I care so much for you." Elliot said to Olivia. As he did he saw her starting to silently cry.

"I..know that El, God, I don't know what I would do with out you. For the longest I have felt so much pain. Each of the cases takes its own toll on me and now this. But I just gotta keep going. It hurted to know that I never had someone I could pour my soul out to. You had Kathy and I had the bartender. Everyone I try to get close to are so afraid of what I do for a living and just shrieks away...I am so sick and tired of going on dates that continuously fail. I just don't know if I could do this job anymore El, everytime we are in a dangerous situation I could careless if I got shot. I am just so sick of living from day to day like this. No one understands what I have been through or what I am going through now. And if you tell and of this to our wonderful shrink George Huang, I will kill you! I am just so insecure of everything Elliot and now even more so. I need someone to help me." She finished. Elliot just at there all wide eyed with astonishment. He knew she was strong but the way she was talking, well let's just say Dr. Huang wouldn't have liked it.

Trying to place what she was going through he sat there in silence. Was it denial? Was it just her stubborness. He didn't know but what he did was that she couldn't just stay bottled up like this. It was bound to make her worse off.

_What am I saying?_ Olivia thought. _All the things I have said, all the lies, why? Just to make Elliot feel better, feel more calm with what happened? I am the one who got raped, I am the one who was to deal with it, I am the one who always deals with it internally.Truth is, I am a woman before cop, no matter how tough I try to be. And Elliot will just have to understand that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then Brian Kent came in leaving Olivia with a shocked expression. Shooting a quick glance over to Elliot, she knew he told him. But how did Elliot know him? She gave no name nor number.

"Um, do you want to be alone with Brian Olivia?"

"No.I hardly know him." She replied wondering what Brian was thinking.

"Uh..woah, ok Elliot told me you were in an accident but didn't say all this! There isn't any way in hell I am going with a cripple! Forget this I am out of here.Standing up to grab him, Elliot became furious at Brian's insensitivity.

"Elliot! Please stop, just let him go. If that's who he is, I don't want to know him." Olivia spoke. Thinking about what just happened she broke down.

"Oh El...I can't handle this anymore...I don't know what I am going to do." She said now sobbing completly unashamed. "I mean, why should I be trying to act unaffected? I...I can't believe this happened...Elliot, I am in so much pain. I need you so much." Crying at full force, there was nothing Elliot could do now except hold her to try and comfort her.

"That's okay Olivia, you don't have to handle this, not alone anyway. You go ahead and cry. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't." He said now leaning her against his chest, stroking her chestnut colored haired.

Him holding her like he did, did hurt but she needed him with her so much.Olivia's tough exterior was finally broken. But Elliot never wanted to see Olivia's soul like this. Torn and damaged. He vowed he'd always protect her. With his life if need be. Noticing Olivia's crys turned into painful sleeping sounds. He decided he should leave and let her rest as well as possible. Bending down, Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Good night baby girl." Elliot picked up his coat and grabbed his car keys. Driving down the street, he didn't know where to go. He could not possibly go home to Kathy and be forced to explain this. Glancing down to read his watch's time it was 6:30 am, he was already 30 minutes late for work. He decided he would catch a few winks of sleep in the crib before working. And when he told Munch Fin and Cragen what happened, they'd surely let him be able to sleep. Arriving at the station at 6:40, Elliot was surprised to see everyone working already. That meant another case. _Well better go tell Cragen first, but it probably be best to tell everyone at once. That is what I will do._ Elliot thought. When he walked into the svu unit's doors, Cragen was out of his office with his detectives.

* * *

**_Its not finished yet. Far from it. I just thought I would post half of it anyway. Any suggestions thought? or ideas? Tell me. I don't want to rush into the whole EO thing yet, even though it looks like that is what I am doing. But I don't know what else to add. So tell me! Anyways. Glad you guys seem to like this story. Its morphing into something new everytime I put 'pen to paper.' :)_**

**_CoryS_**


	8. Responsibilities

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! Wow! didn't think this story would work as well as it is. smile Anyways, Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And if you don't tell me why._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, Dick Wolf does._**

**_Chapter 8 Breaking News_**

**_At the station house._**

* * *

"Hey Elliot! Got a new case this orning." Munch said. 

"Yeah, its a good thing Olivia isn't here, she'd go crazy trying to work this one." Fin spoke with a chuckle, not knowing why she wasn't there. But he could tell something was up by the look on Elliots face. And if anyone at all knew what it was it would be Cragen. The whole time Munch and Fin were talking, rather rambling about one of Munch's conspiracy theories, the captain had not said a single word. He could see it in his eyes.

"Hey Elliot, is something wrong? Don asked cautiously. Befor he could reply, Fin cut in.

"Where is Baby girl?" He said reffering to Olivia.

"Um, that's what I need to tell you all. But lets go into the crib and talk about it." Elliot said. By now they were all wondering what had happened to her. All running through horrible senarios. Closing the crib door, Elliot turned around to begin.

"Come on spit it out Elliot." Cragen asked rushing him.

"Well, I don't know how to say this smoothly so I am not going to try. Last night I got a call from the hospital, Dr. Mason. He told me Olivia was ommitted to the hospital around 1:00 am. He said they spent 5 hours in surgery with her." he paused hopin they would catch on.

"Elliot, what happened to Olivia whas she shot?what?" Munch asked frantically. Don knew exactly what happened but let stabler finish for the sakes of Munch and Fin. He was always afraid of this day coming, and now its here.

"Well she was, um, she was beaten and raped." Elliot finished with watery eyes.

"What! Oh my God. How's she lookin?" Fin asked.

"She isn't looking too good right now. She has broken ribs, arm and thigh bone. Her left lung collapsed and has a stab wound." Elliot told them leaving out a vital fact. " She managed to tell me that she was attacked last night by the Hayes brothers. And guess who let them in her apartment?"

"Who?" Munch asked.

"Jennifer Alcry." Stabler added."Needless to say Olivia won't be at work for a good while, about two months maybe. Doctor said she would need to go through physical therapy before releasing her."

"Well, what room number is it?" Don asked.

"Rm. 208"

"I justcan't believe this happened but we will find these guys if its the last thing we do." Cragen finished. He always thought of Olivia as a daughter and knew she saw him in the same light. So from then on, all the detectives didwas work on finding Olivia's tormentors. The next day had come around and they only found Jennifer's location.

"I will go bring hr in Capt." Stabler said.

"Take Fin with you!" he yelled after him.

"Why Fin, you think I can't do it?" Munch said tired of staying at his desk the whole time.

"No, but it doesn't take 3 detectives to bring in 1 woman Munch, but you can go." Before captain could finish, John was bolting out the department doors. Arriving at Jennefier Alcry's sisters' house, Fin knocked loudly upon the door. Quickly opening the door Jennefer was surprised to see the detectives who failed her.

"Jennifer Alcry, you under arrest for the accessory to Olivia Benson's rape and assualt crime." Stabler said trying to contain his anger while reading her, her rights.

Jennifer Alcry simply followed them willfully. At the station thy put the assisting perp into the iterrogation room Munch brought the Captain to the room and they began talking.

* * *

"So, why did you do it?" Stabler asked.

"Do what?" Jennifer questioned. At this question Stabler's fury was only escalating.

"You know what you did, don't play dumb now Jennifer." Elliot asked her. He was tired of her games, tired of everything.

"No, really, I don't know why I am here or who any of you are. Except looking around and seeing everything, I take it you guys are detectives and not police. Am I right?" Jennifer finished completly expressionless.

Elliot, utterly confused and not knowing what to do, heard a soft knock on the two way mirror.

"Just a minute Jennfer." Elliot walke to the door, try to make sense of what had just happened.

"Elliot, what the hell is she doing?" Cragen asked soon to be pissed. Dr. Huang had been in the room before Elliot was called out.. Captain had called him in to observe Jennifer's Reaction.

"So, George what do you make of this?" Munch asked the short psychiatrist. George more times than not, helped the detectives crack their most difficult cases. And with this one he had a strong interest in. Who knew that knowing what's in someones' head would be so substantial and important.

"I noticed that during the times Elliot asked her why she did it, her eyes were straight and direct the whole time, even when she replied.."

"Okay well then she's a good lier." Fin suggested.

"No, when someone lies, there eyes roam all over as if they were thinking about what to say or make up next. So I think she has some kind of chemically induced amnesia." George paused for a second.

"Why chemically induced and how could she have done that?" Don asked.

"It had to be chemically induced because she still remebers her name just not recent dates. If it were normal amnesia, Jennifer would not know her name and would be extremely uncomfortable around others even if she knew them. To be specific the drug that could be used is dementia, its used to be used on those with extreme trauma, but in many states its use is prohibitted. But its not in all of New York."

"So who could have administered the drug to her?" Munch asked.

"Her sister Ally, she's a doctor." Elliot told them all.

* * *

****

**_Haha! That's a cliffhanger:) Tell me if you like it! Writer's block is starting to hit me, but if anyone has any ideas or whatever tell me! Chapter 9 will be up in a day or two, hopefully._**

**_CoryS_**


	9. So, Dementia eh?

**So here is the long awaited Chapter 9. Hope everyone likes it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : So, Dementia, eh?**

"Hmph, seems to be a disorder for every type of criminal now a days." Fin opinionated. George just ignored his statements as everyone else did.

"So how do we tackle this case George?" Elliot asked. Elliot yawned before anyone answered. He hadn't slept in three days. The first day was because of a case and the 'breakup' with Kathy. Second was because of Olivia's incident and the third day just finished at 2am.

"Well just continue questioning her to see if she remembers anything about the rape. If she does then ask of the Hayes brothers. Make sure you show Jennifer hard facts of what happened to her and what she did to Olivia."

Munch just stood there, amazed at this man's intelligence.

"Okay so you wanna go back in and try again, Elliot?" Fin asked.

"Yes." Elliot said. He had been around George long enough to know that he wanted him to be the only one with Jennifer for recognition and security purposes.

Don gave the go ahead and the interrogation started again.

"Hi Jennifer, I need to ask you some questions and you need to answer ok?"

"Uh, yeah sure...am I under arrest for something?"

"No, no you, uh, witnessed a crime and we need your, uh, statement." Elliot told her, stumbling across his lies. Pulling her case files out of a folder, he began to question her.

"Do you remember the Hayes Brothers at all Mrs. Alcry?"

"Uh, yeah, those are the men that raped me." She answered him. The drug was starting to wear off, everything came flowing back to her reluctantly.

"Do you remember where there location is and when you testified against them in court?" Elliot said with kind of a smile on his face. It would be only a matter of time till he got the information he needed.

"Sure, the address, was...24th Broadway Street, and oh shit! Now I remember everything and that bitch probably told you about me, didn't she?" Jennifer replied in defeat.

"Yep, she sure did and you know what? You are going to jail for a long, long time. And in fact, we don't even need your confession, that's how much evidence we have against you. So you might as well hire a lawyer. I am sure you will have no finiancial problems there since your sister's a doctor. And she can get you a lawyer just as easily as she administered the drugs to you." And with that, Elliot left the interrogation.

* * *

While Elliot fininshed up with the suspect, Don let Munch, Fin and George go visit Olivia. While on their way, they were joined by Jeffries and Cassidy from Homocide and Narcotics. Driving in the car, it was a long and quite ride till Munch started something. 

"So what do you think of Scientology?" Munch asked Cassidy.

"Why you asking me?" Brian suspiciously asked.

"Well your young and young people tend to be interested in celebrities. Personally I think its a Government conspiracy to get people's money. But hey, if that makes them show more Katie Holmes, then go Tom Cruise! She's preety hot." Munch finished rambling.

"Well I don't get the whole scientology thing but how could it possibly be a government conspiracy?" Brian asked. After he transferred units, he missed Munch's crazy humor.

"Nobody knows and that is how it works so well, the government figured that they would create a whole new religion, deny any knowledge to it and the make money off it somehow. In tommorrow's paper it will read : **The 9th world wonder: Scientology!**"

"9th? what is the th world wonder?" Brian asked.

"8th world wonder: Brittany Spears." As Munch finished his crazy Gov. talk, the old team arrived at NYC Hospital.

"Come on let's go. Oh and don't encourage John anymore Brian." Fin spoke to Cassidy.

"Hi, Olivia Benson's room please." Jeffries spoke to nurse Hathaway.

"She is on the second floor, Room 208."

"Okay thank you." George replied.

So they walked to the second floor. "Well at least Olivia won't have to worry about anything financially." Jeffries absentmindedly said.

"I am sure Olivia would pay any amount to make this all go away." George said. Going down the long corridor of rooms thry counted 213, 212, 211, 210, 209, and finally Olivia's room, 208.

Entering it, a nurse was changing her bandages and giving her morphine shots. Munch entered first and made eye contact with Liv. Quickly looking away, Olivia didn't want them to see signs of her weakness. Especially to George, Don would undoubtedly make her take countless sessions. The nameless nurse left Liv's room silently.

Sitting down, Munch decided to talk first. Ther were all there as friends and not cops so that made it a bet easier for Olivia. Munch knew not to speak to Olivia as a victim but he worried about George. Never has anyone seen George out of 'phyciatrist mode'.

"Hello Liz, how are you today?" he began. She could see how tense they all had been.

"Well, as well as to be expected I guess. Everything thing hurts like hell." she paused for a quick second thinking of George shrinking her. "But I don't think I am ready to be shrinked yet George, sorry."

"I understand Olivia, but I am here as a friend not a shrink." George told her sincerly.

"Okay, how is Elliot doing?" I see he is not here." She questioned. If anyone visited her she thought it would be him.

"He is interrogating Jennifer Alcry, who seems to have been given a drug that gave her dementia by her sister. But...some good news, we have found the location of the Hayes brothers."

"So Dementia, eh? Damn bitch. At least we'll catch those bastards who did this to me." Olivia said in her usual manner.

"Yep, exactly." Fin agreed. They all continued talking for hours. It wasn't until about 2:20 till they left. Leaving the hospital, everyone was waiting to hear George's explanation for Olivia's seemingly undamaged personna.

_Glad that is over, felt like forever. I just wish Elliot would have been here for me. Though I know how hard he is working on my case. Wouldn't that be awkward if Kathy came to see me. I doubt she would unless Lizzie, Dickie or Kathleen asked to see me. I wish this would all just go away. But no matter what happens I refuse to let thouse perps. run me out of my job. _

The doors opened at Munch's pull. All took a seat and George began what he sensed in Olivia.

"So, she is not doing as well as I suspected. She seems to be dettached and very much in denial. Olivia is a strong woman and because of that she will tend to keep her feelings bolted up in her for awhile. And when she finally does talk of it, and come out of her feelings, she is bound to explode and have a mental breakdown."

"So what can we do to help?" Fin asked.

"Nothing, the only one I believe she could come out to is Elliot. In all my years of my proffession, and sessions with the NYC police department I have never seen a bond like Olivia and Elliot's so strong." George replied.

"Figures, those two are held together like glue." Munch said. A door in the building closed and Don came out of his office with Elliot.

"Hey guys, how is Olivia?" Don asked.

"She is uh, not too good. George seems to think she is afraid to open up to anyone...except Elliot. Fin told him.

"Where is Jennifer and how did the interrogation go?" Munch asked. He always liked to get to the point right away.

"She was helpful until the drug made her pass out and we had to rush her to the hospital. She also told us that the Hayes brothers' were only going tobe at their location until 12:30 tomorrow. After taht she knows nothing."

Their ADA Casey Novak managed to get an arrest warrant for all five suspects; the Hayes brothers and Jennifer Alcry. Of course they all wanted to arrest the brothers now. At least Olivia would be able to hear some more good news.

"Well, lets go bring them in now."Cragen told his detectives.

"Yeah, ok. We will take Munch's and Elliot's cars to pick them up." Fin said as they all agreed. Arriving at 24th Broadway st., they were finally going to catch the Hayes brothers. Guns at hand, Fin knocked on their door. Two seconds passed, the door opened and Munch, Fin, and Elliot ent3ered.

"We have got a warrant for your arrests." Elliot said calmly.

* * *

****

**_The next chapter will be out soon hopefully. But I am not sure, got a lot of things coming up that may stop me from writing. But this story will get finished soon:)_**

**_CoryS_**


	10. Lost and Found

**_Yeah I know I need to re-read and correct spelling in my story, but glad you people like it. I don't want to take the story down and re post until I finish, so I have about 3 or 4 chapters left, I dunno. If anyone wants to be my beta lemme know:) I have my email on my bio thing so just look on there! Anyways, onward!_**

**_Chapter 10: Lost and Found_**

****

* * *

Elliot was surprised when the Hayes brothers were arrested so willingly. But it made his job easier.

"Okay fine. We sill go." George said easily.

"Um, just follow us." Munch told them.

They were all shocked at how fast paced this was going. And because of this, they were all on high alert.

**Two Weeks Later**

Today was Olivia's hospital release date and Elliot was planning on picking her up and staying with her awhile. As well as Elliot knew Olivia, he knew she wouldn't want his help. But as much as she wanted to deny it, she needed it and secretly wanted it.

Picking up his newly tailored sports jacke, he got up to leave.

Before Elliot made it out of the door, Munch approached him.

"Hey Elliot, wait up I am coming with you."

They were all counting down to this day and it finally came.

"Sorry Munch, but I don't think it would be a good idea to have too many people come. Liv is still a little jumpy." Elliot said. Munch understood and realized he shouldn't have asked.

"Well I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on anyways." Munch stated after walking to his desk. The SVU squad just closed up Olivia's case in court today. The Hayes brothers were found guilty on all counts of sexual assualt, attempted pre-meditory murder and breaking an entry.All were sentenced to life without parole.

Arriving at the hospital, Elliot's phone suddenly started singing. Looking down he saw it was Kathy.

"What could she possible want, I already signed the damn divorce papers." He thought to himself.

He regretfully answered. "Hello." he spit into the reciever.

"Hey El...liot,I just needed to ask you something real quick." Kathy paused with a quiver in her voice.

"Ok. What?" He plainly asked.

"Um, Lizzie left her skirt at you apartment and wants to wear it tommorrow. You mind if I pick it up?"

"Um, go ahead, I am at the hospital picking up Olivia so just go ahead and get it. There is a key under the mat." Elliot said Before speaking again Kathy pausedd. This was the first time Elliot spoke of Olivia after the divorce.

Suspecting nothing more than Olivia being shot, she continued, "So, not even a full year and your sleeping with Olivia?" Kathy asked accusingly.

"No, we aren't together Kathy and even if we were its not your buisness anymore." Elliot replied emotionlessly.

Agitated because he was late he saw no reason to continue their 'conversation' and ended it.

" I have to go Kathy, bye." He spoke chilly and hung up. Walking through the Hospital halls to Olivia's room for the millionth time, he thought for a moment.

_/What would happen after she recovered. Who knows, but I know what Kathy accused me of is true. I really do love her and one day when she is strong enough again to handle her and my feelings, I will tell her. Yet that day seems so far away and out of reach./_

Opening the semi heavy door, there she was all packed up with her things, arm in a splint and in a wheelchair. She had more things than when she arrived.

Of course she had all this medicine, amongst other hospital stuff.

"Hey El, ready to go?" Liv asked calmly. She seemed to be doing better to him at least.

"Yeah sure, how are you today?" He asked as they strolled to his car.

Its funny, Liv always called him El just like Kathy used to. And he always called her Liv. _Maybe there was something there. She is so independant._ Elliot was thinking.

When they got to the car, Liv tried to get in by herself.

With much grunting and pains she finally gave up of trying herself.

Elliot aw this and quickly put her bags down and lifted her in the car before she fell.

"Thanks El, but you know I could have done it myself...eventually." She said with a slight smile, remembering the reason why she couldn't.

"Yeah sure but I wasn't too fond of being here all day." Elliot jokingly said. The door shut, and they left the hospital behind.

"Um, there is something I need to talk to you about." Elliot said.

Showing him she was listening, he continued.

"I think and your doctor thinks that it is best for you to stay with someone."

"And lemme guess, you want to be that someone?" she asked, chuckling at how she phrased that. And he deard it. A smile tugged at his lips forcing him into a classic Stabler smile.

"As a matter of fact, but before you object..." Liv ut him off.

"No objections as long as its you. I feel comfortable with you but no one else ok?"

That was an easy enough thing to agree to. "ok"

The rest of the trip to Liv's apartment was silent. Not awkward silence like it had grown to be but peaceful silence.

Opening the door to her apartment, it showed signs of emptyness. Tables and lamps held dust and Olivia looked around in disgust.She was a bit of a neat freak and Elliot knew this.

"Don't worry, I will clean up for you." Elliot told her.

"Thanks, but I don't care all I want to do now is sleep for a long, long time." she said exaggerating the word long out. He understood, they both hardly ever got to sleep more than four hours the most at night. And Olivia would have anything but a restful night sleep.

Olivia was on the couch for a moment watching t.v., when the doorbell rung. Surprised to hear her ex-husband's voice, she answered.

"Hey Elliot its Kathy, Lizzie left her skirt at Olivia's after all." Elliot looked at Liv in slight disbelief. He knew how much Lizzie adored Olivia so he let them up.

"Okay I will buzz you in." Elliot said. He knew how tense Olivia got around Kathy. He never knew why until Kathy left.

* * *

Okay sorry this took so long, but school just started up and I am loaded with bookwork. In fact I have homework now, but decided to post a chapter. Next chapter should be up within the next week or sooner. But now you all know what to do. Want quicker chapters? Then give me at least 30 reviews.(I already have 20 so I only need 10 more to continue :) obviously) Anyway...why are you still reading this? REVIEW! lol!

CoryS


	11. Kathy's Demise of Hope

**_Littlesweetcupcake: The phrase 'buzz you up' means like if your in an apartment building and someone comes to visit you, then they have to push your apartment numberon this 'panel thingy' and you can 'buzz' them in by a button you will have by your apartment door. It makes it a little more safe and blah blah...not all apartments have this, but most apartments in the upper northwest do, as well as various other places but especially in places like, Chicago, New York and blah, blah blah. Ha! didn't think I would be able to explain it. Hope you get it now. :)_**

**_Samness: Yeah that's true she would push him away...usually, but usually she is never raped. She is strong but she's not superman...er...a...woman :) But don't worry, she will...lets say, get to her old self soon. :)_**

**_Coolbyme: Yeah I do need a beta, can't find one though...unless you are volunteering to be my beta:)If you are or know any beta's please email me about it. Email is on my profile._**

**_Chapter 11: Kathy's demise of hope_**

* * *

**_Kathy's POV_**

Going up the elevator that went up three levels, Lizzie glanced up at me. Could she really see what I was feeling, my despair, my loss, my sadness.

And to think how many times has Elliot escorted Olivia up and down this very elevator?

Did he ever escort her further than her apartment doors?

These thoughts and more constantly haunted my every waking moment and sleeping ones as well. So help me God if I find them lying in bed together, well lets just say, Lizzie will be going to a different room. Ha!

That little whore. She could have any guy she wanted, she knew it and Elliot knew it. But that wasn't good enough, Olivia just had to have her husband.

The moment I saw Olivia almost six years ago, I knew there would be problems but never like this. I loved Elliot and still do.

I finally figured out the answer to my seemingly unsolveable question. Am I still in love with him? Yes I believe I am. I'm willing to do anything to keep our family together, keep our love assembled.

But I am so worried that he already moved on and just forgot about me. Well I should stop standing here like the mother of all idiots before Lizzie notices.

Looking up, she glanced toward my eyes. All I could do was smile before stepping out into Olivia's hall. The hall which stole my husbands' love from me.

Slowly advancing down the neatly decored halls,I found the infamous room number: 150.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.

The door opened to a tall man, Elliot Stabler. Thankful for him to have his shirt tucked in, we casually, very casually, exchanged greetings.

"Hello Elliot. How are you?" I said.

"Well, I am ok, you?" He said, obviously through anger.But as Lizzie entered the room, his face lit up like a wildfire.

"Hello, Lizzie, so happy to see you. I have missed you soo much." Elliot said swooping her up in his muscular arms.

"Hey Daddy. I left my skirt over here a month or so ago, just remembered about it today. Tommorow's dress up day at school." She excitedly said coming into the room, closing the door.

"Oh hi Ol..ivia. Are you okay?" Lizzie stuttered, she only thought Olivia had been shot. But when she saw her, she was so unprepared. Olivia carried bruises and her broken arm. Her dad had been around this stuff a good while but she was never around it. And seeing it happen to someone she thought of as an older sister, a friend, came as a kind of double punch to her.

She didn't know what to say or think for that matter. And Olivia saw this.

"Its allright Lizzie, your things are in the back room." Liv said too tired to make any real conversation.

OLIVIA'S POV

I never expected to see Kathy here. I now I heard El, speak something of her but these meds., got me so drugged. I swear if she gives me any crap, and I do mean any, then wow, I will release such a wrath on her that she has never seen before. Well at least not seen in me.

I will apologize to Elliot after maybe but now since they are seperated, there is nothing to keep me from speaking my mind. But not to make any predictions and for it to turn into a bad predicament I will just act ever so nonchalantly.

Not even looking m way Kathy just kept making small talk with elliot. As she was doin so, I could see a pained expression on his face.

"You know we should have lunch sometimes or something like that, dinner maybe."Kathy said. She was trying so hard and failing miserably.

"I don't think that is best right now Kathy, time will not allow for that. I have to take care of Olivia. Maybe some other time." He said as if he just dodged a bullet.

"Oh, yes, hello Olivia, I hope my husband is making you more comfortable."

"Of course he is. Never felt so comfortable before." I said playing her little game. Next thing I saw, was Kathy's face scrunching up in utter disgust. I tried so hard to hold back my laughter. Who would of known that all this time, over six years, that Kathy Stabler was jealous over me?

"What? You little whore!" Changing her eyes from me to Elliot she adressed him. " Not even a month after our seperation and your sleeping with that bitch!"

"Don't you dare call Liv a bitch! You know what I walked into that night of our seperation?" Elliot paused as I broke in. I was going to enjoy this. But I never in a trillion years would think that Elliot would defend me against his own wife! Well, her loss is my gain, ha!

"Its okay El, I haveheard it plenty before. But I don't believe you have room to call me that Kathy. Maybe you just don't realize that you in fact are the bitch. Not that its any of your buisness, but El and I are not together. But if your that insecure and want to think that's the reason why Elliot doesn't want to come back to you, then go ahead think that. But El, remained faithful to you the whole time of your marriage. And my God, if he didn't love you then I don't know what it was. He was crazy about you. I can tell you now that if you and El go to court then you most certainly will not gain custody of your children, at least not full custody." I finished, slightly out of breath but I tried not to show my signs of weakness in front of her.

Completly shocked and wordless, Kathy just stared.

"What have you been talking to her about El?"

"Everything, Kathy, and don't you call me El, you lost that priveledge a long time ago. Olivia is my best friend, my partner of 6 years and Ilo...care for her a lot." He stumbled across his feelings for me almost revealing his true feelings for me which I know I am not ready to hear about yet.

NO MORE POV

Elliot could see the pain in Oliva, both physical and mental. Kathy had to leave and he had to figure out how to do it.

Lizzie just came from the back room and walked to her mother's side.

"I think it would be best for you to leave Kathy." Elliot spoke, turning to the door to show her out. He was mad at Kathy not at Lizzie so he picked his little girl up to kiss goodbye,"I will see you soon, Ok Lizzie. I love you."

Everything was silent for a good while after Kathy left. All Elliot and Olivia could do, was look into each others' eyes. Until one of them broke the silence.

"I'm sorry El, I didn't mean to snap like that. She is just so...so unbelieveable. Don't know how you could stand her all those years. She basically has been playing you. And now she wants to talk to you and try to get back together with you. Have you asked yourself why yet? Its not because she loves you because if she did, she would not have been in bed, your bed, with another guy. She knows if she can get you back that you will always stay there, that you will always be that one constant in her life. She wants you back for security El, not love."

Elliots eyes hit the floor after her statement. What he had been trying to figure out for years took his partner only mere minutes to find. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"When am I not right?"

Though her face was full of laughter, Elliot could still see the pain shining in her eyes. He stepped closer to sit by her. Removing his coat, he sat only for her faint smile to be washed away. She knew what was coming. And she knew she needed to talk about it. Elliot was just the person to talk about it with.

* * *

**_Okay, I know everyone wants longer chapters...but It was going to be long but then it morphed into something else while I was writing it. So...here comes the EO in the next chapter. But I will need at least 35 reviews for you to get the 12th chapter. Trust me it will be good...I hope. :)_**

**_CoryS!_**


	12. Are you sure?

**_Hey Everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed: futurecop, littlesweetcupcake and many others! _**

**_Now we get closer to the part we have all been waiting for...drums please...Elliot and Olivia! Woohoo!_**

**_If your wondering about Kathy, don't. She will be explained in a later chapter. Wow, when I first started writing this story I was only planning on writing like 6 or 7 chapters and now I don't know when its going to end. _**

**_Anyways, enough of the pointless rambling. Onward with Chapter 12!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Are you sure?_**

Seeing Olivia sink into a world of sorrowness and shame, brought Elliot's anger to its peak. Anger for those bastards hurting so deeply. It had been almost a month since the attack and she still hadn't talk to a soul about it.

With Elliot staying and comforting her, she felt such a security and trust that she never knew in the opposite sex, or hers for that matter.

Olivia trusted Elliot with her life, her feelings, but never her heart like she gave to him moment by moment so willingly. Her fellings were always masked, but now it was like if she didn't tell him now then she would explode.

The only concern that laid with Olivia was how Elliot felt about her.

Well now its her time to open up to her partner. Wiping her eyes, Olivia started first, " I always thought about what I would do if I was raped. Go through all the scenarios. After awhile I decided tht it would never happen, never even considered it as a possibility. And because of that I was unprepared...and too think it happened in my own apartment. It just shouldn't of happened to me, I am a detective for crying out loud, Special Victims detective nontheless."

As she finished this she had fallen onto Elliot's sturdy chest with him gently cradling them back forth. Muffled sobs silently shook into his chest. _God how I care for her, how I...love her in such an addictive way. _Elliot thought. Hesitating, he decided to speak to her words.

"Olivia, just because your a detective doesn't mean you invinceable. I am not gonna feed you that 'victim' crap and say I understand how you feel, cause in reality I haven't got a clue. But I do understand that your hurting and will need time to mentally heal. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what, just like you are for me."

For a while the just sat in comforting silence until Olivia spoke.

"Your a good friend El, and a great partner. I don't know what I would do without you. Ha. I remember when we were working a case and talking to a poassible suspect. It was the guy who photographed models and 'measured' them. He barely touched my face and made some snide remark about my bone structure and you made him fall back on the ground. Your always so proctective over me, like I was some china doll. You always stood while I sat in the interrogation rooms, or were one step in front of me if we talked to a suspect outside the station. I never knew why but know I do."

"Yeah, and I know you never needed protecting but I enjoy protecting you. Ilike taking care of you if you are sick, hurt or anything. I like comforting you, Olivia. I don't Know what I would do without you either. God only knows how much I care for you. Whenever you get hurt in the field a part of feels like I got hurt also. Whatever it is a part of me breaks."

Sitting up from her embracement of Elliot she looked into his eyes, slightly confused.

"What are you saying El?" Her voice quivered with hopeful nerves.

"I guess what I am saying is that, well, that I love you. I have since that first day I walked into cragen's office. I have always known it even though I tried not to admit it to myself. Hell, even Kathy couold tell of my obsession to you. I know you might not be ready to confess your feelings to me and whether they are good or bad I will waithow ever long it takes for you to be ready. If I have to wait a year or two that is okay, cause I love you Olivia Benson."

Now she was just staight up balling in tears. This had been like a fairy tale, so beautiful and romantic. But Olivia didn't believe in them, never had. Holding each other's hand, longingly looking in one another's eyes, Olivia thought that perhaps she could and should believe in this one fairy tale. No longer knowing how to express her feelings to the love of her life, she leaned over and gently kissed him. Pulling away from their kiss, Elliot softly wiped away the tears glistening on Liv's face. What had been tears of pain for many weeks, now turned into tears of joy.

Just as quickly as they started, Elliot and Olivia delved back into their sensous kiss. Deepening it even further, Olivia's toungue explored Elliot's mouth. Now laying back on the couch in Oliva's apartment, when they began getting more...involved, they suddenly started rolling. Being only so much couch space the next sound was a loud thud on the oriental styled rug.

"Ow!" Sounded Elliot. His body had softened Olivia's still tender body's fall. Elliot, realized this and quickly helped her up.

"Oh God! YOu not hurt are you, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm fine El, just shut up and quit caring so much." Now they were standing. Jumping back into their kiss, they stumpled for the bedroom.

After a few minutes they were in front of each other's naked bodies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have never been more sure in my life El."

* * *

**_Okay, I know some people wanted to read the 'scene' but I don't want to write a trashy fic where every other chapter Elliot and Olivia are going at it. But you get the picture of what they are doing. So I hope you liked it. Now review. I will need 46 reviews to continue! _**

**_CoryS_**


	13. Happy Ending?

**Hey Everyone, I am thinking I will be ending this story now or in the next chapter...unless anyone has any objections and if you do then review and tell me what.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Happy Endings?**

**Mariah Carey**

**Your Girl**

**See, I used to be so shy**

**Sit at home and fantasize**

**(I should be your girl) **

**But I ain't wastin' no more time **

**Cause I've got to make you mine I'm gonna make you want to **

**Get with me tonight I'm gonna put those naughty **

**Thoughts into your mind **

**I'm gonna show you clearly **

**I can rock your world **

**You're gonna know for sure **

**That I should be your girl **

**See I used to be afraid **

**But now baby I can't wait I just gotta have your love **

**And enough's enough's enough **

**I'm gonna make you want to **

**Get with me tonight I'm gonna put those naughty **

**Thoughts into your mind I'm gonna show you clearly I can rock your world **

**You're gonna know for sure **

**That I should be your girl**

This song sounded as my alarm. After 6 almost 7 years, I am finally El's girl. Waking up with him this morning is so amazing. Just resting my head on his rythmic chest. He is so calm and alluring when he sleeps. I never had such a comfortable and enjoyable sleep in, well ever. I could lay like this for ever.

Movement came from under me. Rustling the sheets and blankets, Elliot was awake.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi," I had to laugh at his lack of words,"I can see you need to practice your lines more."

"Perhaps, but you know, you're amazing. I never...had the pleasure of being this close to anyone."

Thinking about this, it was puzzling. He had slept with Kathy on numerous occasions, hence the children, so what could he possibly be talking about?

"I don't it."

A 1000 watt Stabler smile flashed across his face, he knew exactly what she was thinking. That's what made their bond so close, so rare between partners. Even partners of 6 years.

"Kathy was my wife, Liv, and we slept together but we were never truly intimate. Never could be, but being with you is so much of a different experience...it's exhilarating."

"Wow, never heard it put that way, you could of just said, Liv, I love and last night was awesome...but I feel the same way with you Elliot."

Looking at the time they both woke up at 5:30 am. just enough time to make it to work. Getting up in only his boxers, Elliot started for the bathroom.

"Oh, I am sorry, do you want to take a shower first?"

"How about both of us take it first?"

"Sounds like an idea." Elliot smiled. They made their way to the shower to get ready for their first official date.

> > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

One day later

7:00 am

SVU Department

"Okay people, no cases yet but we all know how that works. I am sure you all have paperwork to do so do it. And if you don't have any I will personally find you some to do." Cragen briefly said then made an about face to go to his office.

The doors bursted open, allowing Elliot and Olivia to enter. All eyes fell on Olivia. No one had seen her since the rape and she looked different. She actually looked happy.

"Hey guys, what? Cat got your tongue?" Liv asked Munch.

Taking a sip of coffee, he opened his mouth to answer, "No, no not at all. Just didn't expect you back...anytime soon."

"Well last time I checked I still work here."

"Nice to see you to Munch." Elliot spoke up out of nowhere.

Munch gave a quick nod. They all started back on their work. Elliot and Olivia actually looked like they enjoyed doing it. Cragen noticed the extra bodies and stepped out of his office. He was kind of pissed but no one could tell because that is what his usual attitude was at work.

"LIV, ELLIOT, MY OFFICE NOW!" He throttled the words accross the room.

Quickly following to his office, Elliot looked in Olivia's direction.

"In trouble already I see."

The door shut quietly behind them. Liv kind of fell back for a brief moment before catching herself. Cragen saw this.

"Sit down Olivia." He said sternly.

Sitting down she saw the sincerity in his eyes. She knew what he was getting at and she didn't want to talk about it. Everything was settling down again and she was finally getting back her old life again.

"Okay, but what did you want to talk about Don."

"Well, I was just surprised to see you back so soon, are you sure you want to come back to work today?"

Olivia was surprised to hear this from Cragen. She had already been gone for a month. Anymore leave time and she would surely explode.

"Yeah, I am good Don, in fact I am great. Never been better. I scheduled some sessions with George and everything is coming back together real well."

"Well, Okay, but I am going to put you on desk duty for a few days anyway, just to make sure."

"Okay no problem, I have a some classes I have to take for promotion to lieutenant."

Don, who was like...Olivia's surrogate father, was surprised at this new information. He hadn't known anything about Liv wanting to move up in rank. Like any father, he was proud of Olivia's achievements she made throughout her disturbing life.

"That's fine, you go do what you gotta do and um, good luck. I am sure you will do well."

And with that Olivia left the building.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OSVU

Moments later...

Her eyes were crusted with blood, blocking her sight as she ran. Where would she run, the woman thought to herself. Where didn't really matter, all she had to do was escape fromher hazardousabuser. She unfortunately had known him all her life. Growing up the woman had known only pain and misery. Faster and faster she ran, but he was always gaining momentum.

The woman's concussion was settling in. As if a gift from God, an idea popped into her head. She could go to the police station, go to the SVU department. She had known someone there that could help her. Finally she would be free from his torment.

She managed to hit him a good deal with some lost bat and he doubled over in pain but still, unconcieveble found a way to run after her yet again. "Chelsea! Where are you going, my dear love of my life! You have no where to go, you don't know anyone who will protect you...why do you think I kept you locked in the basement all those years? I wasn't born yesterday ya know." The man continously spoke expecting the run to come to a stop soon.

And it did. The woman finally ran full force through the glass doors, swinging them open. At last she was safe inside the police department.

Noticing this, he was forced to stop. Leaving in retreat, he left for a motel.

SVU SQUAD ROOM

"So what's everybody's plans for this weekend?" Munch asked. He sounded so lonely and everyone heard it in his voice.

"Uh, not to sure, figured I would something impulsive like...buy a new car." Elliot said.

"Dude, that's not really impulsive seeing that you trashed you car last week." Fin laughed.

Just then a frantic woman ran in the room. Her hair was medium shade of brown, barely seen through all the blood, deep pained brown eyes and was roughly 5 feet 5 inches. She had looked so familar, too familar like some one all the detectives knew and cared for.

"Oh my God! Olivia! Some call a bus!" Elliot yelled.

Panting, she was hurt but still well aware of her surroundings. "I'm..not Olivia..my name is Chelsea.

* * *

**I'm guessing y'all want to know who Chelsea is? Well, you will find out soon...:) I was rereading a few of my last chapters and it was getting kind of boring and too talkative and well altogether boring and then this idea for this...thing popped in my head. Well hope everyone likes my idea...if you want to see something happen in my story, or have any ideas then tell me, I never push away advice. So...REVIEW, please:) lol! Oh and if you haven't already, I suggest to everyone to read Betrayal in the First Degree. Really well written and so worth reading, oh and review for my story please! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. **

**CoryS**


	14. Stepping into the Unkown

**Lady PadfootII- If I told you who Chelsea was it would ruin everything...I gave a slight hint, extremely slight but yet still a hint. Don't worry it should be coming more clear in this chapter. **

**Okay don't worry people! I am not finishing this story soon. Okay, enough talk on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Stepping into the Unknown**

paint it black by Vanessa Carlton

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
no colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
with flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it's heading into black  
maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby

no more will my green see go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
if I look hard enough into the setting sun  
my love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh  
black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
painted, painted, painted black oh baby  
painted painted, painted black

Coming back from the test, Olivia went through it like a breeze on a hot day, quickly. Sadly she was still technically on duty. But having Elliot there made it so much more enjoyable. The results would take about two to three weeks to return from...wherever they are sent off to. Flipping on the radio, Olivia plopped down into her Toyota. She heard the awfully immature sound of Brittany Spears.

"God, they still play that crap on the radio!" she yelled out to no one in particular. Tuning the radio she settled on the weather station.

RADIO PERSON

"And today's high is a scorching 91 degrees, keep cool Manhattan."

"Great, another heat wave. Guess it could be worse." She absent-mindedly stated.

Pulling up to the department she got out handling a few of her cases she managed to glance over. She figured it would look better on her if she had them laid out on the desk while she took her test.

Stepping out of the elevator she immediately noticed the bustle of people in SVU. It was buisier than usual. Shrugging it off she, went through the two swinging doors.

Olivia threw her coat over her chair and headed for Cragen's office. Not noticing the case file on Elliot desk with the name Olivia Benson on it.

Cragen's Office

Looking up from the pile of paperwork, Cragen was surprised to see Olivia at work.

"Olivia! What the hell are you doing here? You were just taken to the hospital an hour ago. Are you okay? They couldn't possibly of released you already." Cragen said with a known urge in his steady voice.

Puzzled, she looked at him for a minute or two and replied, "I didn't go to the hospital, I went to take my Lieutenants' exam today, remember? Well, anyway I was just checking back in for duty, I will be at my desk doing the all dreaded paperwork." And with that she left, just shrugging of the Captain's mention of being hospitalized as some sort of mistake.

Of course as soon as she left his office, here came Elliot rushing to her side.

"Olivia, you all right? What the hell..." Olivia cut him off.

"You were gonna ask what the hell I am doing here and then tell me I was just taken to the hospital, right?" Olivia pondered.

"Um...yeah actually. So what's going on?"

"Just about to ask you that. Cragen started freaking out about me being in the hospital...not too sure what that was about but yeah, what's happening that I don't know about?"

Realizing that he mistaken Chelsea for Olivia after all, Elliot quickly told her what had happened.

"Well about and hour ago a woman came running through the doors, bloody and obviously raped. She was 5'5, had brown hair, brown eyes...and looked exactly like you, Liv."

"Did she tell you here name?"

"No, she just asked for helped and fell unconscious when the EMTs came. Actually the hospital just called saying she was lucid and asking to talk to someone. Munch and Fin are already there, but they aren't getting much of anything."

"All right, let's go." Olivia said, reaching for her coat.

HOSPITAL ROOM 305

"Olivia, I am so sorry this happened to you. I promise we will nail that bastard in the wall for doing this to you." Fin told her, not really forcing the issue.

"Ya, and you know what Elliot will do when he get a hold of the perp. He's been acting crazy all day, he's got it big time for you Olivia." Munch supplied.

Shifting her head, Chelsea spoke for the first time. "I am not Olivia, my name is Chelsea. Olivia is my...my biological sister."

The room was cloaked in a deathly silence. You could hear crickets from miles away...if it was night.

"Oh, Well then...Chelsea, I am so sorry this happened to you, I promise we will nail that bastard in the wall for doing this to her." Munch replied using Fin's previous words' trying to lighten things up.

HOSPITAL ELEVATOR

"So this girl is supposed to look like me huh?"

"Yep."

Thinking about how rushed things have been over everything, Elliot and Olivia hadn't had that much time together, personally.

"You know we should do something tonight, Liv. I miss being with you. I thought that you were raped again, and I was so angry. The idea of someone hurting you and me not being able to protect you, yet again...I was just, afraid. I don't want to lose you Liv. I love you so much."

"That's the thing El, I don't need you to protect me and you won't lose me. If you only knew how much I loved you, you'd be amazed. And yes, I would love to go out with you tonight Elliot." Leaning in to him, Olivia gently kissed the love of her life.

The elevator door opened, revealing their kiss to the hospital patrons. Realizing this Olivia slightly blushed and quickly left with her partner.

Walking down the seemingly endless hospital corridor, they finally came upon the new victims' room. Their was a window in the wall giving the detectives a glance of Chelsea. Munch happened to look through the glass to see Liv, and Elliot. Nudging Fin for his attention, they quickly left the room, leaving Chelsea soundly sleeping off the drugs.

"Hey, guys. So slow day huh?" Munch facetiously replied.

Olivia could believe it, the woman lying out in front of her, was a spitting image of her. It was amazing. In denial, she looked for some other logical choice to explain this...this, thing.

"Did she say anything to either of you?" Olivia came out of her trance to ask.

"Well, her name is Chelsea, she was definetely raped...and she says she is your sister." Fintoldher.

Well, then that clears anydoubts Olivia had aobut Chelsea's identidy. Which means her mother had another child without telling her. Which also means that Chelsea might know who her father is also.

"Really?I thought the girl was just someone who had plastic surgery to look just like me." Olivia almost yelled absent mindedly.

Fin andMunch started backing away.

"Ok, sorry didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't its just that a lot of stuff is happenening all at once right now and its just too much. I am sorry."

Theyall had decided to go down to the cafeteria and just relax for at least a few minutes when...

* * *

**HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Well, so review please! And don't worry I haven't forgotten aboutEO being together in here, I just don'tthink they would beall over each other all the time. Wait a minute...this is my story I don't have to explain my self to you! LOL! But with the wholeEO relationship, there might be a few moments in future chapters where its kind of cliche-ish or fluffy, trying to keep away from that as much as humanly possible but its bound to sneak into my story sooner or later if it hadn't already. Chapter 15 will be up as soon as I think it up. Ha! Never thought there would be more than 14 chapters to this story when I first started writing it...anywho, no need in reading me ramble on so go review please!**

**CoryS :)**


	15. Shock

**Lady Padfoot II- well, I thought you would know who Chelsea was by now but since you don't...well that only works to my advantage...MUAHAHA! You'll find out soon.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Finding Nirvana

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK

**Last time on Chain of Events:**

They all had decided to go down to the cafeteria and just relax for at least a few minutes when...

* * *

**Now on Chain of Events:**

...when the cafe doors' swung open allowing an obviously drunken man to enter. Rambling some crazy words, barely sounding like english, the detectives caught the words Olivia Benson

Strangely enough, this man resembled someone Olivia knew or knew of. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

The elderly man was around 58. Even so he had an attractive physique. He obviously worked out but looked dishelved from his drunken stupor. His hair was salt and peppered. He kept a neatly groomed beared around his mouth.

Liv just looked around. _Okay, so he knew her name, no big deal that's on my public record...poor drunken fool._ Looking around at her colleagues for an anwer but finding none, Olivia began to speak to the man.

"Um, I'm sorry, am I supposed to know you?" she calmly asked, looking at his strong defining features so similar...

Her thoughts were cut off as the man was pulling a chair to their table.

"Hel...lo Olivia. She didn't speak of me at all?" The man spoke.

Everyone gave him blank looks telling him to continue.

"Olivia, I'm your father."

Silence. Nothing but silence engulfed the five people.

This man couldn't be her father. She refused to believe it. Who knows, maybe there is another Olivia Benson In New York, and the man is just mistaken...she couldn't possibly handle this after everything that had happened, after everything that is still happening in her screwed up life. The only thing she was sure about, the one constant in her life was Elliot.

Trying to keep her composure she shrugged it off she started to answer.

"Ha, you, my father? Ya, right. My father wouldn't openly tell me he was my father unless he had a death wish. So sorry dude. But I think you had just one to many beers." she quipped.

"If I am not your father, then how do I know your name. How do I know why your mother tormented you so. How would I know you have a twin sister named Chelsea? Olivia, I am your father. My name is Charley Anderson and I am so sorry for causing you pain from since you were even born."

Taking out her handcuffs, Olivia stood and placed them on Charley Anderson's wrists.

"Well in that case you are under arrest Mr. Anderson, for the sexual assualt of Serena Benson and the sexual assualt, attempted murder of Chelsea Anderson."

She handed him over to Munch, "Hey Guys, could you take him in for me I need to take care of some things."

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?" Fin asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She said. Munch and Fin left with the perp, leaving Olivia and Elliot sitting at the table.

"Liv, I know everything seems to be falling apart in your life. But I want you to know that I am here for the long haul. If you need anything...anything at all, just ask and you got it."

Holding each other's hand she looked up into his eyes.

"I need you Elliot, more than you could ever possibly know. God, I just don't know what to do anymore. Everytime we go to interrogate some, some rapist I quietly freak out. I can't handle it anymore El. And then, that bastard has the nerve to say he's sorry!"

"Well, Fin and I will interrogate him if you want ok?"

"Thanks."

A nurse passed by on break. One of Chelsea's nurses. She noticed Olivia and walked over to tell her that Chelsea was awake. Nodding in acknowledgent, El and Olivia left for her room.

* * *

"Hello, Chelsea. How are you doing?" Olivia asked, although she was her sister she wasn't sure how to talk to her. 

Looking up from the elevated bed, Chelsea managed a weak smile. Elliot and Olivia walked over to her bed and sat down. Before they mad any arrests they were supposed to have a statement from the victim, but for this one they had to work backwards. Surprisingly enough half the case was already solved.

Elliot pulled out the custom black notebook to write her statement, Olivia talked.

"We need your statement for the record, Chelsea is that okay?"

Chelsea nodded.

"Please state you full name for the record."

"Chelsea Olivia Anderson."

Elliot looked up to Liv, noting Chelsea's middle name. Returning the glance Olivia continued.

"Please recant your story."

A minute or two ran by and she began.

"I was 5 years old when it all began, maybe before but I can only remember from the age of 5. I was watching an old television show, a western called 'Gun Smoke', well while the show was playing my...my father ran into the room and started saying profane things to me. He would talk in a voice that resembled a little kids and say, "Come here Chelsea, daddy got extra horney today." I would always try to run away from him, but he always had that extra step. When he would get me he would drag me to the attic and lock the door. That's when it would happen."

Taking her hand, Olivia urged her on. "Chelsea, we need to know what would happen."

Nodding, Chelsea finished. "He would rape me. Its been happening ever since then...and I am 33. Just recently have I mustered up the courage to run away from him...please help me."

"We will Chelsea. I will personally see to it." Olivia told her, as they were about to leave Chelsea talked to Olivia one last time.

"Will you come back to see me Olivia?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Now review everyone!...oh and I forgot to mention, the words in the beginning is a song by Vanessa Carlton, (that was for you Future Cop) Ha, that makes my day, you saying that future cop. You said my writing is amazing, and I hear that from one of my favorite fanfiction authors. WOOHOO. Anyways, that's great...next chapter will be up...when its up. I have school and such so please be paitent oh and review this chapter:)**

**CoryS**


	16. Psycological Warfar

**_HEY EVERYONE, I'M FINALLY BACK. BETCHA THOUGHT I WASN'T UPDATING? LOL. SEE, I TOLD YA I HAD SCHOOL. ANYWHO...HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YA'LL LIKE AND REVIEW! Song's by Geen Day._**

* * *

Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.

Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends

With that, the two detectives left the hospital. The ride back was silence. If thoughts could be heard, they would be yelling. After all these years, she thought she was an only child. Olivia's mom knew about Chealsea, and never even told her. She didn't know what to think of Chealsea, she was Olivia's sister but other than that she was ignorant in the matter.

The car was parallel parked next to Mike's Pizza shop.

"What are we doing here El?" Liv asked without looking up.

"Well, you need to eat something Liv, and I am a bit hungry myself so...we could kill two birds with one stone an eat while talking about...anything."

"Alright, then lets' go over the case."

""Did I say talk about anything? I meant talk about anything but the case. You need some rest Liv, and this is the only way I thought of so far to get you away from the job. And besides, we haven't gone out together for a long time, I have to admit, I am kind of starting to miss you."

"Yeah me too, Mr. Bad grammer."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said and besides right behing each other, you are not supposed to."

"Ok, Miss. English teacher." For a few moments they just laughed. Neither could remember the last time both had laughed so freely. Entering the Pizzeria, a waitress sat the at a distant booth.

"Hi, my name is Jody and I will be your waitress today, wll you be needing any time to look over the menu?"

"No, we have only been here a thousand times. We will have the pepperoni and sausage please, thanks." The waitress left leaving the two detectives to themselves.

Inevitably asking his infamous question, Elliot spoke.

"So how are you Liv?"

Glancing up from her watch, Olivia pondered whether or not to open up to him or just nonchalantly shrug it off.

"Well, you know how people say they just take it day by day?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am just taking it minute by minute. Everything is happening so fast and if one more catastrophy happens to me just one more time, I swear I will explode."

Elliot nodded reassuringly while holding her hand. It hadn't even been a good two monthes since Olivia's attack and now she had to deal with Chealsea and Charly Anderson. At least she had Elliot, without him she didn't know what she would do. Olivia loved him so much and he is always there for her.

The pizza arrived and they ate in blissful silence. Climing back into Olivia's car, Elliot's phone rang incessantly.

"Stabler...Yeah ok, I'm actually coming back there now. Be back in five." Hanging up, Elliot turned to Olivia telling her that they were ready to interogate the perp.

"Elliot, I was thinking about it and I want to do the interrogation."

"Alright."

Arriving at the office, the Captain decided to detain the interrogation till the following day. And with this, Olivia and Elliot retired home.

* * *

**_1-6 precint SVU department._**

**_7:00 a.m_**

At the office, Elliot was worried about Olivia. She hadn't even shed a tear. Just lost in thought. They were about to interrogat Charly Anderson and no matter how hard he tried, Olivia still insisted on going through with it. It was seven in the morning and she still wasn't at work.

Wondering if he should call her, Elliot decided against it. The swinging precint doors swung open bringing in Olivia. Heading straight for the coffe maching, he knew she was eeling down or at least upset.

Caustiously heading her way, he spoke the first words.

"Good morning Liv, how are you today?" Staring out Olivia was spaced out. Almost like she wasn't even teir. Elliot noted this and waved his hand in his partner's face.

"What are you doing Eli?" Olivia asked surprised.

"I was asking you how you were today.? Elliot replied. Realizing she hadn't answer him from befor, she quickly replied a short answer to him that spoke volumes to Elliot.

"Fine." Walking to the chairs, she remembered about their suspect.

"Let's go interrogat Charly."

Elliot couldn't find anyway to stop her so he just followed in defeat. Once in the interrogation room, Dr. Huang and Cragen stood behind the two way mirror. They were watching Olivia, not the perp. It had started.

"So why did you do it Mr. Anderson?" Olivia asked rather calmly.

"Like I am going to tell you." Glancing at Elliot, Olivia saw his eyes. Never had she seen him with such piercing eyes. Sharp daggers threatened to harm the perp. And for the first time she was actually intimidated by him.

Dr. Huang saw this and took note of it.

"Answer Detective Benson's question!" Elliot beraed him. Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot saw Olivia jump slightly.

"Of course, anything for my lovely daughter. It's good to know I have another to love if Chealsea gets too messed up...Guess I don't realize my own strenght." By now Elliot was infuriated, about to react, Olivia spoke first.

"You know what? I don't care why you did it. I already know...Its cause you a sick sonuvabitch who can't get anyone except by force." Playing off her, Elliot began.

"Exactly, just give us dates and times and so forth. Maybe we will reconsider the death penalty." Looking out the window Elliot was stratagising his next group of threats. Olivia rose from her seat to get the 'confession board' from the wall behind her.

Slowly and quietly, the perp stood, unbenounced to either detectives. Making his way over to Olivia, he managed to grip her gun from its' holster.

Feeling something brush against her, Olivia quickly turned to face Charly Anderson pointing her own gun at hr. A surprise gasp escaped Liv's mouth. Elliot heard and spun around.

Almost instantly he had his gun traine on the perp. Banging arrived on the door. It was jammed and Liv knew this. She talked about getting a new door for a month but no one listened.

"Back against the wall Olivia...Come on do as daddy says." The barrel in his gun clicked and Olivia was soon against the wall.

Her face was as straight as ever. Elliot applied pressure to his trigger. The needed him alive but having Olivia alive was more important.

As if tired of the situation, Liv unexpectedly spoke.

"If your gonna shoot me, do it now and get it over with. I don't got all day here." This rose a smile to the perp's face.

"I don't want th hurt you babe, actually on the contrary...I want to touch you and be with you, full experience how you are at least once." Disgust washed over Olivia's face while Elliot's was filled with hate.

Elliot looked as if he would pounce any omnet. She must of had a death wish cause Olivia talked again.

"Fat chance in hell that's happening pops."

And with that he rushed up to Olivia, gun to her throat and fondled Olivia's stomach, slowly edging downward.

This surprised and completly paralyzed Olivia. Elliot couldn't just let this happen to her agian, especally by her own father. In a blink of an eye, Elliot shot his gun causing a thump to sound ont the floor with another shot fired.

A female voice penetrated through the air in pain. Slowly sliding to the floor, Olivia tried to speak.

"El..."

Coming to her side, Elliot silenced her. Moments too late, Fin rushed in telling them the bus was on its way. Holding Olivia in her arms, Elliot ran his fingers through her wet hair trying to comfort her. While doing this, she passed out.

With the detectives in tow, the EMTs rushed to the St. Mary's hospital. Trying to stabalize her, Elliot was in the bus holding her hand.

"How bad is it looking?" Elliot questioned the unnamed technician.

"Not sure, the gun shot entered through her middle torso, it looks like it went through the second rib on the right side of the rib cage. We need to get to the hospital soon, she might habe blood pouring out into her lungs. She will make it, she will have to fight but she should make it." the tech went back to work.

Lost in his thoughts, Elliot knew Olivia was ready to give up. She has been hiding all the pain for years and now its taking its price from her.

Elliot just prays that she will fight through it. Right now its just fifty/fifty on how she recovers and how quickly.

At least she would have the peace of mind that her bastard of a father would never hurt anyone again.His evil ways had finally died. His crime weren't prosecuted by the law, but by death.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_Wating room_**

**_9:30 a.m roughly_**

Finally getting out of his chair for the third time, Elliot pased frantically. The doctors had already been working on Olivia for about two hours and they haven't heard anything yet.

Fin noticed this and tried to calm his shaken nerves. They were all taken back by this. Olivia was family to them all, but Elliot loved her more than he cared for his own life.

"Elliot, she will be fine she is a fighter you know that."

"Yeah, Fin, but didn't you hear and see how she was acting in the interrogation room? I shouldn't of let her go in.I should of known it would be too much for her."

"Ok first of all you can't let Olvia do anything, its her choice. And like I said, she is gonna pull through. I know Huang said she was sick of living but if for anything, she will come back for you Elliot."

Elliot smile a slight thank you to Fin and a doctor walked up to theme.

"Is there a detective Stabler here?"

"Yes that's me. How is she?" Moving over to the side, the docter spoke.

"She named you in her living will and we need you to make a decision. Now you have 90 days so no rush right now. In fact you decision would be premature nor. She is currently in a coma but we are thinking she should wake up soon, if she doesn't you decide what we do."

"Alright, can we see her now?"

"Sure only fifteen minutes though." And with that, Elliot told everybody the news and went to see Olivia. Opening the door maching beeped furiously.

It pained him so much to see her like that. If he could switch plasces wiht her, he would in a heartbeat.

He would never leave Olivia's side nor sighn her life away. Days passed and no change happened in Olivia's condition. As his energy was wearing thin, Elliot was forced to sleep at his apartment.

Cragen gave hime the week off and for that he was thankful.It didn't seem right to work without his favorit partner. With that on his mind, his cell phone screamed its tune.

"Stabler." moments passed.

"Yeah, I can. I will be there in a few minutes...how is she?"

"Alright, bye docter." shutting his phone a smile blessed his lips. Elliot locked his door, then flew for the door of his car. He had already called all their friend at work. Coming into Olivia's room at the hospital her docter was beside the bed. Checking her motor skills, he spoke gently to her and saw she was physically recovering well. The docter took notice and excused himself from the room. It had been a little over two days, the docter called him the third day and Olivia was already out of the coma.

Although this was good, she wasn't out of the woods completly. Respirator machines were hooked to her mouth. Taking a seat, Elliot gently yet firmly grasped her hand looking up to see her blinking in his directions.

* * *

**So yeah, I know its been awhile since I updated but I hope this makes up for it, my life has been pretty hectic but why would you care, now please review.:) Thanks!**

**CoryS:)**


	17. The road to redemption

**Chapter 17: Road to Redemption**

"Hey Liv." Elliot gently spoke to her. Since she was out of her coma, Olicia could talk and breath on her own. Reaching up to remove the tubes, Elliot went to help her.

Moments later she was free of the contraption and glanced up at Elliot.

"Hey...how long have you been here?"

"I never left, well except to sleep a few hours. I was worried about you."

"Really?"

"Of Course Liv."

Taking Elliot's hand in hers, Olivia asked the questions that tormented her mind for so long.

"What happened to Anderson, did he make it through surgery?"

"No, we made the slight mistake of calling only one bus when he got shot. You being one of New York's finest and all, the EMT took you instead. Munch called teh coroner's office to pick up his body." Elliot finished showing false sympathy towards the man.

"Oh well that's really terrible and to think he won't even get a decent funeral." Olivia added facetiously. Finally her life's nightmare would be over. She could start a new life with Elliot, her newly dicovered sister Chealsea and answered questions.

The docter walked in and checked over Olivia's vitals finding them in good standing.

"So Dr. Carter, when can I blow this joint?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Well your good to go but I want to keep you overnight and make sure you are 100. You can check out in the morning."

* * *

**_Okay, I stopped posting this chapter one day, and when I came back I aparently lost the paper I wrote it on. Must be in my locker or something. So until I can find it...here is a long awaited little morsel you can read. Next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise! _**


	18. The continuing road to redemption

**_Chapter 17: The continuing road to redemtion_**

* * *

"Mrs. Benson, here are some medication for any pain you might encounter and if you have any questions or concerns then feel free to contact me. Have a good day and I hope I don't have to see you any time soon." With that the docter left the room.

"Ready to leave Liv?"

"Yeah...and El?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"I love you more than you could possibly comprehend and thrilled that I have you. Just promise me that you will never leave me."

"Of course I will never leave you Olivia. Now come on, we need to get you to bed."

Gathering their belongings, the two left for Olivia's apartment. Arriving their Elliot remembered that Chealsea was still there.

"Hey Liv, you know Chealsea is gonna be inside right?"

"Yeah. I thik we will get along just fine."

Shortly after, Elliot's car stopped in front of Olivia's apartment. Taking long strides to Olivia's door side, Elliot helped her inside. Setting her down on the couch, he began to question her needs.

"Do you need anything Olivia?"

"Nothing but you El. Come and lay with me."

Hestation appeared on Elliot's face.

"It's okay, you won't hurt me."

Carefully spooning her up in his arms, Elliot held her semi tightly. The bathroom door swung open and Chealsea flew into the living room.

"Oh, sorry Olivia didn't know you got back yet. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks just a little drowsy. How about you? Good I hope."

"Yeah, I am fine. Did you get my father?"

"He died in the interrogation room."

"Good, finally free of that sick bastard...wait, he didn't try to do anything to you? Ellio t only told me he shot you."

"He tried to touch me but he didn't get the chance to."

"What a sick fuck, I thought he would do something like that. Especially since we look alike." Chealsea finished.

Thinking about about the words her sister spoke, Olivia realized how alike they really were.

"Well Chealsea, I think we have a lot to talk about but right now I am beat. The guest room is yours for however long you want or need it"

"Okay, thanks." Getting up, Elliot helped Liv to her bedroom.

"So I guess I am sleeping on the couch then right?"

"No silly, my bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Great, but I think I am gonna go grab a bite to eat."

"Just don't scare Chealsea away. I never had a family before and now I do." Elliot understood this and left the room.

In the kitchen, Chealsea was making a sandwich. "Hello Elliot, want me to make you a sandwhich?"

"No thanks, think I will just get some cereal." A few trademark awkward moments passed and Chealsea spoke up again.

"So how is Olivia really?"

"She is fine. Finally starting to be happy I think. Olivia is so static that she has a sister now. Her...er uh, Olivia and your mother passed about four years ago." Going back to her sandwich, Chealsea talked.

"I always wanted to meet my mother. I dreamed of how wonderful and loving she would be. Her name, Serena, sounded so angelic. Guess I will never know, I will just remeber her by my false, self-made memories."

"I'm sorry Chealsea but I am sure Olivia would love to tell you about her. She has been thorugh so much. she had to matuere when she was still a child. Instead of Olivia's mother taking care of her, she took care of her mother4."

"Why?"

"Your mother was an abusive drunk Chealsea. She started to change just a few months before shedied. They were actually starting to become friends."

"Why, what happened the night she died?"

"The police contacted Olivia saying her mother died with a blood alcohol level of 0.09. Serena fell down the subway near a bar."

"How did Liv handle that?"

"She took it well, a little too will. Olivia didn't even take a day off after. She is so strong, and stubborn.Almost to muchfor her own good."

"Well in that category we are completely differnet."

"Yeah well she has gone through so much that forced her to be a strong and independant person."

"Well at least she didn't have to be raped every day by her own father." Elliot knew Chealsea was playing the pity game and he was not about to be pulled into it.

"Anyway, I should go do some paper work before the boss screams my head off. And I think I will grab a cup of coffee. Tell Liv for me okay?"

"Sure but, I haven't had good company for a long time, we could just leave her a note and go for a while."Chealsea asked, she hadn't been with anyone ever and thought Elliot would be a good place to start.

"Um, you know that Olivai and I are dating right? Besides she is injured and someone needs to stay with her remember?"Elliot said.

"Oh, er a, yeah. Well ok. Go get that coffee and I will look after Olivia.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Today was the day. Elliot had everything planned. They would go to a movie, eat dinner and at the Morrelli's restuarant question. Driving past the New York traffic, Elliot approached Liv's apartment. He still could not believe that Chealsea was hitting on him. They look exactly alike but Liv has a better, stronger personality then Chealsea.

Although she does seem to be really nice. Opening the door, Cheasles came out to leave.

"Oh, hey Elliot. Just going to the store for Live. See ya later."

Elliot just nodded. He walked into the room to see Olivia sitting behind the open bathroom door. She wore a combined face of shock and worry.

In her hand she held a pen like electronic instrument. Going through all the possibilities, Elliot quickly gravitated next to Olivia.

"What's wrong Olivia?" The moment he asked he recognized what she was holding. An at home pregnancy test.

"I think I might be pregnant El." she said in between sobs.

"Are you sure? That's great liv, its nothing to be upset about."

Helping her up, he knew this would only make it easier to ask the question.

"Really? Are you sure you can handle another kid. I mean you already have five."

"I would love to have a kid with you Olivia. You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Well in that case, I am estatic to be having a baby with you El. I love you so much." Olivia said standing up to hug him.

Whispering in his ear she gently talked.

"El.."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be somebodies' mommy."

"And you'll make a great one too."

The both laid down to sleep and slept blissfully for four hours. At six they awoke to hunger.

"you want to go eat at Morelli's for dinner?" Elliot asked.

"Sure."

So the got dressed and left.

* * *

**_Wow, I didn't realize how sappy I wrote this until just know. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it cause its the last chapter I write that oozes sappyness. Well there is only 1 or 2 more chapters left. But don't worry, I am leaving it open for a sequal to start up. you can't wait for that can you? LOL_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_A_**

**_N_**

**_D_**

**_F_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_D_**

**_B_**

**_A_**

**_C_**

**_K_**

****

****

****

****

**_L_**

**_O_**

**_L_**


	19. Perpetual bliss

**Chapter 19: Morrelli's Resturant**

****

Walking into Morrelli's, it was as if everyone knew of Elliot and Olivia's state of euphoria. Chandaliers hung from a lavishly decored ceiling. It wasn't bright nor too dim. Everything was just perfect. The hostess came and sat the new couple at a table for two. As the ate, conversation was hearty and spirited. The wedding date had been set, plans had been drawn. Elliot stared into his fiance's eyes. Never had he seen her so happy. Sure she had learn to be content but never happy like he saw her now. He took pleasure in knowing it was him who helped create her joy. But in all fairness, he had never been so happy as well. And she was to thank for it. They had been through everything together and would go further together. In the sea of love, the were each other's lighthous's. Now they were both complete.

* * *

**So that's it. I am finished with this story. If I wrote more, it would only ruin the story. Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. And I know I said there would be a sequel but there won't unless someone else's muse replaces my own and forces me to write. (that's very unlikely to happen. :) So, grab a chair a look for more stories of mine, they are already in the works, I just gotta get them out of my head. LOL. Please send a overall review of the story, thanks a bunches!**


End file.
